


Secretive Blessing

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Male Lactation, Mood Swings, More tags will be added later, Mpreg, Rating May Change, Secrets, pooka kits, slight sexual harrassment, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny have been mates for 4 years. Shortly before Jack leaves for the winter season, Bunny has been experiencing some sort of illness. He doesn't tell Jack not wanting to worry him. After Jack leaves Bunny and the other Guardians make a startling discovery; Bunny's pregnant with Jack's kits. They help Bunny deal with his pregnancy and get his home ready for the upcoming additions to the warren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season's Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is preparing to leave to perform his winter duties. Bunny is trying to hide the fact that he has been ill the past couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually chapter one, please forgive any mistakes and the fact that this is a short chapter.  
> I told you all I would have a chapter up by Friday, and it's Wednesday, I guess I was starting to panic a little.
> 
> It's gonna start off slow I hope it will not bore everyone too badly.

"That's the third time this week, ugh." Bunny moaned as he slowly stood up and away from the toilet in which he had just so violently lost his breakfast in. He sniffed and press the lever down to get rid of the evidence that he'd gotten sick. He sidestepped to the sink, feeling slightly dizzy. He turned on the cold water, filled his hands with it and brought them to his mouth to deposit the chilled liquid. He swished the water around and spit it out into the sink, Bunny repeated this action several times until he was sure he had gotten rid of the acidic taste.

Just as he turned the water off, he heard the whooshing of the wind and the carefree laughter of his young mate, Jack Frost. Jack was returning from helping color the leaves, getting everything ready for winter. Once winter arrived Jack would be leaving for the full season, and he would not return until spring.

"Aster! Are you here?!" Jack hollered into the vast warren, as he landed in front of the house, he twirled his staff to rest against his shoulder as he waited for Bunny to come out of the house to greet him, he didn't have to wait very long.

"Yeah, I'm here, ya bloody boofhead." Bunny said sarcastically as he exited his house. Jack couldn't help but stare at his mate, as Bunny approached him. Jack raised an eyebrow at Bunny's slight disheveled appearance,

"Are you okay?" Jack asked concern for his mate flooding him briefly. Bunny gave him a small smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not sleepin' too well."

Jack sighed wistfully, this time of year was hard for both of them, they had to be apart for at least four and a half months.

"Missing me already, huh?" Jack said softly, Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack pulling him in for a hug which Jack was glad to return.

"Always." Bunny murmured as he chinned his mate, Jack raised his head and stretched up to catch Bunny's lips with his own, it was a goodbye kiss. Bunny just hoped Jack couldn't smell or taste the aftermath of vomit that he'd expelled earlier.

As the two pulled away from one another they both felt the emptiness that was left behind as their time together was cut short by the changing of the seasons.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the spring, Cottontail." Jack said as he allowed the wind to lift him off the ground. Bunny's ears lowered back against his head and he gave Jack a sad little smile,

"I guess so, you be careful out there." Bunny told Jack as he started to turn to leave. Jack just laughed merrily as he flew out of the warren.

Bunny shook his head as he turned to go back into the house. He gazed around at his home, it felt empty without his mate. As it did everytime Jack left. Bunny sighed and moaned as he felt the nausea come back with a vengeance, he quickly rushed to the bathroom to again empty his already empty stomach, after several minutes of dry heaving, the rolling of his stomach stopped and he stood up. His legs were unsteady and quivered under his weight, he felt lightheaded and dizzy.

What was going on with him lately?

In all the time that he had been known as the Easter Bunny and a Guardian he had only had a handful of sick days that lasted two to three days at best, but this; this sickness had been going on for the past two and a half weeks! Bunny was somewhat shocked he had managed to hide his illness from Jack, then again Jack had been gone lately getting the world ready for winter. Bunny sighed tiredly as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "This has gone on far too long for this to be the flu." He said to himself as he left the bathroom.

He went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed running a hand over his face. "Besides I don't have any other symptoms that resemble the flu, no sneezing, aching, wheezing, nothing. Just bouts of nausea and vomiting at random times during the last couple of weeks."

Bunny pulled back the covers and pulled his body around to get his legs under the covers and settled down for a nap, being sick exhausted a person and Bunnymund was no exception. "If this sickness doesn't clear up in the next three days I'm going to North's for a checkup." Bunny muttered irritably as he rolled over under the covers to try to get some more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I will be using HTML writing instead of Rich text from now on, this chapter is in Rich text, and by the stars I spent more time fighting with the placement of the cursor and scrolling up and down on the screen trying to find the spot where I had left off than I did actually typing the chapter, hence another reason why this chapter is so short!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter, I will edit this story frequently for the next few days, to add a few extra lines or correct any mistakes that I may have overlooked.


	2. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny goes to get a checkup and gets the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not plan to update every Wednesday or even every week. Updates will come when I feel ready and if I'm not being called away for every little thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 2! It is probably on the short side again.

The sickness did not clear up in three days and after an onslaught of vomiting by the fourth morning, Bunny had just about had enough of it.  
"This is gettin' ridiculous!" He groaned as he rested at arms length away from the toilet.

He once again slowly got to his feet, flushed the toilet, stepped up to the sink and began to rinse his mouth out. In a way he was glad Jack wasn't there to see him in this state. When Jack had been there, Bunny had felt like he had to walk on eggshells, because he worried that Jack would show up as he was tossing his food into the latrine. And Bunny hadn't wanted Jack to know he was ill, he didn't want to worry him.

As he finished rinsing his mouth, he grabbed a towel that two of his little egglets had brought for him, and began drying the damp fur on his muzzle. He felt drained as he rested his hands on the sink counter and lowered his head sighing.

"I gotta go see North today, and figure out what the hell is wrong with me." Bunny admitted to himself.

With that thought in mind he straightened up and left the bathroom. Bunny walked to his and Jack's bedroom, grabbed his bandolier and weapons off the wall, settled the strap across his body and decided to go without his usual arm and leg armory. He headed out of the burrow and once clear of the house he tapped the ground twice with a foot, a tunnel opened and he hopped inside, sealing the tunnel closed behind him. As he ran he pondered on his mysterious illness and what could have brought it on. He didn't remember eating anything that was not within his normal dietary needs. His vegetables and fruits were healthy, void of any pests or harmful toxins as far as he knew.

Bunny was so deep in thought that he almost went past Santoff Claussen, he came up within six hundred feet of the great palace. He was so worried about his condition that he didn't really feel the biting cold that normally had him complaining and whining about it. Once on solid land he slowed as he approached the large heavy doors that were guarded by two yetis. Bunny stopped and stood up on his hind legs, the yetis looked at him with a respectful air, knowing Bunny was no threat they escorted him in while garbling in their odd language.

"I'm here on personal business and I'm in need of North's assistance." Bunny told the two yetis.

"Phil! I hear door open and close, why are you-!" North started as he came around a corner, "Ah, Bunny! What brings you here!" He said cheerfully as he approached his friend.

"North, I need a full health check, I've been sick for several weeks now and it's startin' to irritate and worry me." Bunny stated seriously.

North immediately took on a more serious posture and he motioned Bunny to follow him, he led Bunny to the infirmary where he had Bunny sit on one of the beds. North put on a pair of rubber gloves and began his examination. He checked for blindness by watching Bunny's pupils dilate or contract when he shined a light in his eyes, his eyes were fine. He checked for possible ear problems, but Bunny checked out fine as far hearing went. North listened to Bunny's breathing and again came up empty. Bunny seemed perfectly healthy.

"What are symptoms of illness?" North asked as he eyed Bunny curiously,

"There's not much honestly, just throwing up throughout the day at random times and some dizziness. And feeling tired all the time as well." Bunny said,

North's eyebrows raised in mild surprise, in all the time he'd known Bunny, this was the first time he could remember Bunny being sick and being confused about the symptoms and not knowing what kind of illness he had, and truthfully North was puzzled over it as well. Bunny normally just got small minor colds or fevers, but none of his symptoms fit a cold or fever.

"Hmm, I will take an xray and see if anything comes up." North said as he moved a large piece of machinery over by the bed.

He had Bunny lay down and lowered the head of the bed to where Bunny was lying flat. He placed a thick piece of fabric over Bunny's eyes, turned off the light and snapped the xray.  
Several minutes later, North placed the developed xray on a board lit by a high beamed light. As he looked it over he noticed a small circular form laying in Bunny lower abdomen. He immediately became concerned, thinking that his friend quite possibly had a growing cancerous mass in his belly. He looked over at Bunny who nervously looked back at him, his ears starting to tilt back apprehensively.

"North? What is it, what did you find?!" Bunny asked his voice becoming higher in his anxiety.

North didn't answer immediately, he grabbed a tube of gel and turned on another machine; an ultrasound near the bed, squirting some of the gel on Bunny's belly he quickly grabbed a small transducer device and ran the end of it over Bunny's lower stomach. He paused and let the little picture on the ultrasound screen come into focus. As the picture became clear, North gasped in awe and relief, Bunny didn't have cancer.

"What?! What is it, North?!" Bunny practically screamed in panic, he wanted an answer and damnit he wanted it now!

North chuckled softly, "You are not sick, old friend." He paused, smiling in disbelief.

"You are pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my vague descriptions of medical equipment, if any one knows the proper names of tools used in an Xray or an ultrasound please let me know, so I can get my mistakes fixed.  
> I apparently did not do any research on these medical items, shame on me.


	3. Really?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bunny just got the news that he's pregnant and what does he do? He freaks out of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is probably a short chapter, nonetheless I hope you enjoy it.

"You are not sick, old friend." North said pausing, he smiled in awe and disbelief. He just couldn't believe it and he knew Bunny wouldn't either.

"You are pregnant." North turned to look at his longtime friend, watching to see how he would react.  
Bunny looked at him with a skeptical expression, thinking it was a joke. He rolled his eyes and let out a scoff of exasperation.

"Come on, North stop messin' around! Now what's really wrong with me?" Bunny said, not at all in the mood for games.

"Is just as I said, Bunny! You are in fact pregnant! It is no lie or joke!" North said quickly, trying to get Bunny to realize he was not lying to him.

Again Bunny shot down the words of truth, still convinced it was a prank. "No I'm not pregnant!" He said harshly, he was getting mad now.  
"Now damnit! Ya better tell me the truth North!" Bunny's voice rose in his anger, thundering through the room.

"It is truth!" North said incredulously, "Why would I lie about your health?"

Bunny again rolled his eyes but decided go along with what North was saying, still not convinced.

"Fine, so I'm pregnant!" He stated sarcastically, "Where's ya proof?!"

"Right here!" North said shoving the ultrasound machine closer to Bunny, once again running the prod over Bunny stomach and stopping it along the lower area of his belly. As the picture cleared, Bunny studied it hard for several seconds. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what North had said was true! There was indeed a tiny growing embryo no bigger than a golf ball in his lower stomach! He was pregnant! Bunny turned his attention to his stomach, he blinked, then turned back to the picture on the screen that made him believe the impossible. North watched him warily, knowing what was coming next as Bunny suddenly turned his green eyes onto him. North started counting down from three in his head...

"Ahhhhh!"

The yell of panic echoed through Santoff Claussen, as Bunny began jumping around the infirmary like his tail was on fire!  
North could only stand in the middle of the room trying to avoid being kicked or trampled as Bunny continued running around like a wild animal.

"Thisain'tpossible!Itcan'tbehappenin'!Howdidithappen!Whydidithappen!When?!" Bunny was rambling in a panic and repeating those questions out loud like a mantra. This carried on for several minutes, North was becoming increasingly worried for his friend as he jumped and leapt around the room. He needed to stop him before he injured himself, or god forbid, the baby he was currently carrying! With no thought he jumped into Bunny's path and reached out toward Bunny as Bunny ran at him. Right as Bunny reached him, North grabbed him and wrapped his arms under Bunny's armpits and locked his hands together behind Bunny's head.

Bunny was still in shock and still panicked, so when North grabbed him he thought he was being attacked and started struggling violently only to find himself in a head and shoulder lock, still panicked he instinctively started to kick with his legs he heard North grunt a couple of times, he'd obviously landed a few kicks. He suddenly went still as North's warm voice reached his ears.

"Hush now!" North said firmly "It is not that bad, in fact it's a gift. You need to stop acting like it's a curse! It's a blessing!" North paused to tighten his grip as Bunny had tried to let panic consume him again and had started to stuggle, only to stop as the head lock became tighter and just a tad painful. Bunny's breathing was quick little puffs of air, he was starting hyperventilate. North knew he needed to calm him, before he passed out.

"Ok, ok!" North started, trying to get Bunny to listen to him, he relaxed his hold slightly, "Bunny, you need to calm down, breathe." His voice was calm and steady. He inhaled and felt Bunny trying to mimic him to get his lungs to stop spasming and really inhale a long draft of air, after several tries Bunny accomplished getting full lungfuls of air and his body relaxed.

North was still wary about turning him loose, "Are you calm?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm calm." Bunny said his voice rough "You can let go of me now." North hesitated, still not trusting Bunny to not run around in a panic again.

"North. I'm not gonna run, mate, if anything I gotta sit down." At that North finally loosed his hold on Bunny entirely.  
Bunny rolled his shoulders with a groan, trying to get the ache out, he started to walk back over to the bed, when a wave of dizziness hit him and he swayed, North was quick to steady him.

Bunny pushed himself away from North, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He managed the rest of the way to the bed and sat down heavily, resting his elbows on his legs in a slouched position, he gave a resigned sigh.

"So," he started, "I'm really pregnant?" He asked still trying to wrap his head around the idea, while glancing at North.

"Yes, Aster Bunnymund, you are." North said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Bunny sighed again, all was quiet for a moment. North handed Bunny a towel to wipe the gel from his belly fur and waited for Bunny to speak.

"I suppose yer gonna gather the other guardians?" Bunny asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, good news is reason to have a meeting." North said cheerfully, they both knew Jack wouldn't show up for the meeting, which Bunny was grateful for, he didn't know how Jack would react to such news. Besides Jack was too busy spreading winter to be bothered by coming to the meeting.

"Well, let's get on with it." Bunny said as he stood up, North turned and walked out of the infirmary with Bunny following, they entered the globe room, North sent out the signal and the two friends waited for the Sandman and the Tooth fairy, Bunny could already predict they were gonna react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I miss anything? Is there something I need to add? If so, feel free to let me know.


	4. Telling the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth and Sandy show up, they are told the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention on putting up a chapter today, so this chapter is probably 'ehh' quality.  
> Hope it's okay enough to be slightly entertaining.
> 
> If I could type as fast as ideas run through my head, these chapters would be longer, but alas I'm not a very fast typer and it's hard when you have to type a story on a small 4.5X7 inch tablet.

As they waited for Sandy and Tooth to show up, North still kept a wary eye on the now pregnant Easter Bunny as the rabbit paced nervously.  
North knew Bunny was worried about how the others would react, nonetheless he knew Bunny's fears were illogical, Tooth and Sandy would be happy or in Tooth's case ecstatic.

"Bunny, you should not stress, is not good for you or the baby." North said softly, almost as soon as he said the word 'baby' Bunny's hands flew up to cradle his still flat stomach, his eyes had a far away look in them. He still couldn't believe that he was pregnant, it just didn't seem possible, yet it was. North watched Bunny mentally fade in and out of the present, worried that he would pass out North walked over to Bunny and gently guided him to a chair and had him sit down.

"I know this is a shock for you, Bunny and I know you are scared-" After hearing the word 'scared' Bunny seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and come back to the present, if only for a moment. "-but you need to keep it together, you have all our support to lean on should you need it." North said comfortingly.

Bunny raised his eyes to meet North's, he gave a shaky smile, "Thanks." He said in a small voice as the sound of shuffling sand and hummingbird wingbeats entered the room. Bunny focused his attention on steadying his breathing, by taking controlled inhales of air and slowly releasing it in a controlled exhale.

"Hey, why did you send out the signal, North? I was just on my way to collect a tooth that a young boy lost during his first baseball game in New York-" Tooth paused as she got a good look at their furry friend, he was still not all there mentally, his posture was tense and uncomfortable.  
Tooth flew over to him "Bunny?" No response "Aster?" Tooth called, Bunny hadn't responded even to his middle name that normally always got his attention.

"Tooth!" North called, and Tooth diverted her attention to North " Bunny is in shock, he came to me early today to help diagnose some sort of illness he had been fighting for a few weeks." Sandy brought up a question mark over his head as Tooth narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"That's unusual for Bunny to be sick for weeks." Tooth stated, she and Sandy also knew that Bunny very rarely got sick. They both flew or floated over to North. "I thought that too and did a full health check on Bunny, all his vitals checked out good, I took an xray, and noticed something unusual, a small circular form lying in his lower belly." Tooth and Sandy exchanged nervous looks, dreading what North was about to say, "and I then did an ultrasound on Aster and it turns out-"

"And it turns out that I'm up the duff. Got a bun in the oven. Pregnant." Bunny finished exasperatedly, scaring the others as he spoke for the first time since they had arrived.  
There was a beat of silence then in a flutter of movement Bunny found himself trying to keep his balance and hold onto a squealing, ecstatic Tooth Fairy that had attached herself to his ribcage in a bear hug. Sandy managed to attach himself to one of Bunny's legs.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" "Congratulations! How many are you having?" "When are you due?" "Does Jack know? Is he happy?" Tooth was talking a mile a minute, and Bunny was starting to feel a bit frazzled as he tried to gently pry Tooth off of him and at the same time calm her down so he could answer her questions.

"Tooth, calm down shelia, to answer yer questions. I don't know how many I'm carrying or when I'm due to give birth. And no Jack doesn't know, I just found out myself, so of course he wouldn't know." That last answer was said in a somewhat sheepish manner.

"Well you must tell Jack as soon as possible!" North proclaimed excitedly, Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement.

"I'll get around to it once I'm sure I have convinced myself that I am carrying Jack's kits, and no don't read into that as I've been cheating on Jack, because I haven't." Bunny said hastily before they could even get the possible thought of Bunny cheating on Jack in their heads.

"For now we have celebration for the new 'mother-to-be'! Felix, begin dinner preparations immediately!" North called as he and Sandy went to the kitchen to help start cooking.

Bunny rolled his eyes at the 'mother-to-be' comment and watched as other two males walked off. He hadn't counted on Tooth shoving him from behind to get him into the dining hall.

"Come on let's get you fed! You are much to skinny." Tooth said as she continued to shove Bunny who gave very little resistance. "You are eating for more than one now, you must be starving." Tooth continued, Bunny would've said he wasn't hungry but knowing Tooth, she would force feed him if he dared say anything. Tooth would probably force feed him even if he didn't say anything anyway.

Bunny groaned as the thought hit him, this was going to be a long pregnancy.


	5. The Pains and Perks of Pregnancy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets to experience a few "What to expect when you're expecting" pains and perks of pregnancy. Which are 'lovingly' forced on him by his well-meaning but overbearing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had started typing this chapter, got interrupted by some careless kids running through our hot wired horse fence with a four-wheeler/go cart thing. Fixed the fence, no one was hurt thankfully.  
> Came back and my tablet has that dumb notification " This page is unresponsive, would you like to close it?"  
> So yeah, let me try this again, hopefully I can get it posted.
> 
> Again a fairly short chapter, any mistakes will be fixed shortly after this chapter is posted. If I miss any let me know so I can fix it. I'm a perfectionist freak when it comes to my writing.

"Ohhh, Manny. Not again!" Bunny moaned as another heaping plate of food was placed in front of him.  
It had been nearly three hours since he'd told his friends of his pregnancy, if he could call them his friends right now. What with the torture they were putting him through at the moment.

They were practically forcing him to eat waaaay more than he was normally comfortable with, insisting that his growing baby needed it. Somehow he had managed to eat enough for five or six people! He was soooo full. Bunny felt that if he ate anymore he would either explode or puke, he prayed for the latter, exploding did not sound pleasant in the least. He had tried to tell them he was full and didn't want anymore, after his second plate. But his words had fallen on deaf ears. This was his, what? Sixth, seventh... Eighth plate? And they still wanted him to eat more! Bunny moaned again as he struggled to straighten up in his seat from where he had slid into a slouched position to try and rest in between his forced binge-eating punishment.

As Bunny straightened up he caught a whiff of the food in front of him, normally it would smell delicious but in his current state; he grimaced and felt his overstuffed stomach lurch violently he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to avoid puking all over the table and the cause of the sudden nausea in front of him. Another heaving lurch and Bunny was up out of his chair and running to the nearest trash can like a shot. Where he spent the next five minutes emptying his stomach.

When he finally managed to pull his head out of the trash can and get his sick stomach under control, he went back to the table and sat down. His body was tired from the recent strenuous activity of expelling the contents of his stomach. Even eating had been strenuous, especially when your friends force you to eat more than you can possibly can hold down. All this fuss and pain just because he was pregnant with a kit that was no bigger than a golf ball at the moment, and there was a huge possibility of him carrying more than one, they just hadn't been confirmed yet. He had just laid his head down on his folded arms to try and get some sleep when he heard,

"Oh good, your back! Now we need to get you and your growing baby fed again!" Tooth said cheerfully.

Bunny let out a growling groan, "Oh god, I'm gonna die!"

 

After another two hours of solid binge eating, and managing to keep it down. Bunny was finally allowed to stop eating and leave the dining hall. Stuffed to the point of bursting once again, Bunny moaned in pain as he wavered and swayed on his feet as he stood up from his chair. His usual near perfect balance thrown off kilter from the extra weight in his belly. He waited for his body to adjust to the extra poundage before he tried to walk. After a few shaky steps he felt he had enough control of his body to walk or more waddle to the couch. It hurt just to even think of running all the way back to his warren in this state.

Once at the couch, he slowly lowered himself to sit on it. He then brought his legs up and lay down on his back along the length of the couch. He sighed heavily as his weight once again shifted to adjust to his current position. He heard and felt his lungs struggle to expand to draw in air. His breathing was slightly restricted due to his overstuffed stomach. He breathed raggedly as he placed his hands on his swollen middle and began trying to rub the pain away. With every inhale his belly felt tighter and every exhale left him in a gasp or grunt as it was forcefully squeezed from his lungs.

He didn't know how long he lay there trying to soothe his pained gut alone, not too long if he were to guess. He felt a familar friendly presence near him and he turned towards it and saw little Sandy giving him a sympathetic smile. He gave a shaky half smile back.

"Hey, Sandy." Bunny managed to gasp out, still rubbing his stomach. Sandy floated up and hovered over Bunny for a few seconds before lowering himself onto Bunny's legs. This caused some alarm in Bunny as he suddenly managed to raise his head and shoulders off the couch, propping himself up on his elbows, his long ears at attention toward Sandy. Sandy, worried that Bunny would injure himself quickly waved his small hands at Bunny in a 'calm down' manner. Bunny did relax and felt Sandy trying to coax him back into his laying down position. He obeyed the small hands and lay back, resting his hands on his chest and diaphragm.

After he was sure Aster was calm and relaxed, Sandy began rubbing tiny circles along the expanse of his friend's stomach. He heard Bunny moan softly and was pretty sure he heard purring coming from the large Pooka. He smiled to himself and continued helping his friend by giving him a belly massage to ease his pain and aid digestion.

Despite having some breathing difficulties, Bunny heard himself purr in response to Sandy's massage, it felt nice. It sure felt better than when he was trying to rub his belly himself, maybe being pregnant wasn't going to be so bad, it definitely had it's perks.

Like, belly rubs for example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes forgot to add this earlier: Be on the lookout for small changes to this story, added lines, fixed mistakes and the like.


	6. The Pains and Perks of Pregnancy part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more symptoms of Bunny's pregnancy make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really want to update today, but did anyway.
> 
> Another mediocre short chapter. Hope you like it.

It had been several days since Bunny got the surprising news that he was pregnant. He had ended up spending the night at North's after several more rounds of force feedings. In the early hours of the morning he had snuck away and went home, that had been about five days ago. Now that he was back home, he could slow down and relax, without the constant badgering of his overbearing friends. He knew they meant well, but making him eat so much in one sitting was not doing him or his growing baby any favors, if anything it was hurting them both. Eating all that food, only to puke it all up because he was too full to digest it was not helping his baby grow.

At the moment Bunny was just laying in his bed trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. He kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfy enough to really fall asleep. He groaned into his pillow, "Why can I not sleep?" He raised his head and let out a huffing sigh. He placed his hands on either side of his shoulders and began to push himself up, when a sharp pain shot up his lower spine causing him to gasp and stop all movement. He lowered himself back down on his front and slowly rolled onto his side, breathing deeply trying to relax as the pain abated.

"Back pain already?" Bunny asked aloud to himself, "I thought back pain came later in pregnancy, not now." He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "Oh, well." He lowered one of his hands to his lower belly, feeling how firm it had gotten. Another sign that proved that he was indeed pregnant, despite that there were no other physical changes just yet, he was still struggling to comprehend the fact that was carrying a kit inside of himself.

He sighed again and sat up, still feeling rather tired. But as of right now he was going through one of those 'too tired to sleep' phases. Bunny ran a hand over his muzzle and slowly stood up, his previous calm expression morphed into one of pain, as another shock of pain ran through his back once again, stealing his breath at the suddenness of it all. He placed a hand on the lower left side of his spine and tried to massage the pain away.

Once the pain stopped, Bunny made his way to his kitchen, he grabbed a cup, filled it with water and slowly sipped it. The cup was still half full when he sat it down on the counter. He suddenly began to feel slightly euphoric, which surprised him, he felt himself smile and had the sudden urge to race around his warren. So he made his way out of the burrow and started his happy runabout. He ran over hills and through the forest-like areas of his home, he jumped and bounded around and off of rocks and trees, feeling as though everything was right with the world! In a few months time he would have a baby kit to care for, and Jack would teach their baby how to get into trouble! Just the mental image was enough to bring a chuckle out of him.

Bunny slowed down to a stop near a small hill and flopped himself down on his back against it. After he got his breathing under control he suddenly felt a wave of sadness and anxiety wash over him, he felt frustrated tears well up in his eyes. He wished Jack was here in the warren with him, he missed his mate. But Jack was out spreading winter, what if he never came back? What if being tied down with Bunny and their baby made Jack angry and he decided family life was dull and boring, would he abandon them? All of these what ifs were overwhelming to Bunny and he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, he lay there crying for what seemed like hours. Sobbing and sniffling, Bunny felt like the lowest life form on earth at the moment and no one could convince him otherwise.

 

Bunny awoke sometime later, feeling refreshed. He looked around and noticed it was late evening in his warren, he yawned and stretched. He stood up on all fours and shook himself vigorously to get rid of the last dregs of sleep still clinging to him, he scratched his chest and began making his way back to his burrow. He was starting to feel hungry by the time he reached his house. He started his dinner with a vegetable stir fry and then moved on to a fruit salad for dessert. He finished his supper with some bread rolls that he slowly nibbled on throughout the rest of the evening. Now that he was home he could eat at his own pace, stop when he wanted to and snack around when he needed to. No friends around to make him stuff himself silly. One big plus of being at home.

Once he was done with his dinner he washed his dishes and put them away. He then walked to his library and picked out a book to read, he sat down in one of the chairs and began to read. Several hours went by and Bunny found himself yawning more and more often. He set the book aside and decided it was time for bed. He went to his bedroom, lay down on the bed, turned the bedside lamp off and tried to fall asleep. He knew he'd be lucky if he didn't have to get up in the middle of the night, to either puke or pee. One of the pains of pregnancy he'd have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone answer this question for me? Does Bunny have hands? Or are they paws?


	7. Checkup # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny goes to North's for another checkup. And surprise, surprise he's not carrying just one baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relatively short chapter as per usual.
> 
> Timeline of Bunny's pregnancy thus far:
> 
> Jack left around early/middle November to perform his winter duties.  
> Bunny and Jack 'mated' five weeks prior to Jack leaving.  
> Aster started getting Morning Sickness two weeks before Jack left.  
> Four days after Jack leaves, Bunny finds out he's pregnant.  
> For two weeks after Bunny stays in his warren.  
> Nearly six days later Bunny goes for his second checkup.
> 
> Hopefully it makes sense.

For nearly three weeks Bunny had kept himself in his Warren, making plans for the new and upcoming additions to his and Jack's home. Burrow room, crib, baby toys and the like. He figured it was just about time for another checkup. His mood swings had been giving him hell, as had his continued morning sickness. Although to Bunny, it was more of an 'all day, every day sickness'.

He was sitting at his kitchen table going over his plans for the baby room when he heard footsteps on his table. He laid the blueprint down and saw one of his eggs carrying a note, he raised an eyebrow as he took the note from the egg. Bunny unfolded the note and began reading it. It was note saying that he needed to get another checkup at Santoff Claussen. Bunny gave a wry smile as he as set the note down down on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Ya read my mind, mate." Bunny said softly as he placed a paw over the small, now visible bump resting in between his hips. "Let's see how your growing, baby." Bunny stood and made his way out of his house.

Once out of his house he tapped the ground twice and hopped down into the tunnel he had made and began his trek to the North Pole. As he ran, he noticed how his center of gravity had shifted, due the baby growing within him, he felt slightly heavier on his legs as he ran. He knew he was going to get heavier and less flexible as the pregnancy progressed. Already he could feel his lower spine losing flexibility as he ran, this again was due to the bulge currently growing in his belly.

As he neared the Santoff Claussen grounds, the temperature in the tunnel started to drop and Bunny took that as his cue to open the tunnel and hop out into the open air. The cold, snowy tundra under foot and the chilly southern wind had Bunny trembling and bolting towards the fortress of the North Pole. Once inside he made his way to the always present and very pleasant fireplace to warm up.

"Ahh, Bunny! You made it! Am assuming you got my note?" North's voice rang out as he approached Bunny from behind.

"Yeah, I got yer note." Bunny answered, "North, mate ya gotta be at least a little telepathic, because I had planned on coming in today or tomorrow for a checkup." Bunny said as he turned to face North for the first time.

North's eyebrows raised in surprise at what Bunny had said and as he took in Bunny's appearance. Noticing the distinct rounding of his friends usually flat stomach. He was somewhat shocked at how fast the baby inside Bunny was growing, already making it's presence known through Bunny's belly.

"Well, shall we see how baby is doing?" North asked after breaking his stare from his friends form. Bunny nodded and followed North to the infirmary.

"You know procedure." North said cheerfully as they entered the medical room, Bunny walked over to the first bed, hopped up on it and lay down on his back. North brought the ultrasound machine near Bunny, turned it on and grabbed the tube of gel from one of the slide drawers under the counter. He walked back over to Bunny as he opened the tube.

"This might be a bit chilly." North said before he began squirting the clear gel onto Bunny's belly. Bunny flicked one of his ears at the cold sensation but didn't say anything. North then placed the transducer device on Bunny's stomach and moved it very slightly, before stopping. Both he and Bunny watched as the screen cleared and a very crystal clear picture came up on the screen, showing what was growing in Bunny's belly.  
And just like when he had diagnosed Bunny pregnant three weeks prior, North's eyes widened in shock yet again.

Bunny was the first to speak, "North? Am I seein' what I think I'm seein'?!"

"I believe so! Bunny you are pregnant with triplets!" North said his voice low but excited. He heard a sigh and a soft thump against the pillows, he turned his attention back to his friend and found that the news had shocked Bunny so badly, that he had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea what pregnancy is like, or what all you need to get for a baby. So I'm sorry for being so vague about this subject.
> 
> I'll probably add another couple of lines to this chapter later.


	8. First Movements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets to feel his babies moving and kicking for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, during the last chapter Bunny was roughly 8 weeks(2 months) pregnant. During half of this chapter he's still at 8 weeks during the other half he's 11 1/2 weeks pregnant. Bunny's pregnancy will last roughly 6 to 6 1\2 months.
> 
> Again short chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

After Bunny awoke from his fainting episode, he was ambushed by an overly-excited, squealing Toothiana. She hugged him tightly and kept asking questions, much like she'd done when she had first heard about Bunny's pregnancy. Bunny was still dizzy from the news, that all the fluttering movements of the Tooth Fairy clinging to him, threatened to make him pass out again.

"Tooth!" Bunny called somewhat hoarsely, "Can ya give me some breathing room shelia? I'm still dizzy."

Tooth immediately released her hold on him "Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy for you!" She paused trying to contain her excitement. "I mean your having triplets! How exciting!"

Bunny gave a tired smile and shook his head trying to clear it. "Yeah, I'm having triplets." He'd had trouble rationalizing the fact that he was pregnant a couple of weeks ago, and just when he had finally accepted it, he got another surprise. Triplets!

"Well, my check up is done with, I guess I can go home now." Bunny said dazedly as he moved to hop off the bed when his feet hit the chilled tile floor, the cold broke Bunny out of his tired spell and he gave a full body shudder. That's when Tooth noticed his baby bump.

"Oh my god, your showing!" She lowered herself to the floor in front of him and gently placed her small hands over his lower belly. Bunny was taken off guard at how excited she was, but how gentle and controlled she was when feeling his small baby bump.

After several moments she moved away from him. "We gotta get you fed! You have three babies to feed!" She quickly grabbed one of his arms flying away, dragging Bunny with her.

"Ack!" Bunny grunted as he quickly moved his legs underneath him to keep himself from falling onto his face from the force of Tooth's tugging. He was so bewildered that he didn't even think of trying to stop her as she tugged him toward the dining hall.

 

Another session of binge eating and a full stomach later Bunny once again found himself sprawled out on a couch. Only this time he was making Tooth pay up for the torture she put him through.

"Bunny is this really necessary?" Tooth asked, blushing.

"Yes, it is. Ya torture me by stuffing me silly, now ya gotta pay up." Bunny said raising his head enough to look at the fairy. He smirked at her when he noticed her blushing.

"Get to rubbing." He told her laying his head back down.

"Fine." Tooth sighed and began massaging Bunny's belly, Bunny smiled wickedly to himself. Oh yeah, he got his pay back!

~~~~

During the next couple of weeks Bunny had been very busy, making baby rooms. He had already dug one and was just decorating it a little bit, trying to come up with themes. True he didn't know the genders of his kits yet, but that didn't stop him.

He had already set up a crib and had put a crocheted round carpet underneath it. He stepped back to analyze the room.

"Hm, I might just leave it like this for now and get started on the other two." He said to himself as he started coming up with ideas for the other rooms.

Several hours later, Bunny had just finished digging out the second room. If he'd been human he wouldn't have even finished the first room yet. Good thing he was a Pooka and had a lot of digging expertise behind him.

"Ok, that's all I'm doing today." Bunny grunted as he walked out of the new burrow, feeling wore out.

"Diggin' is hard work, but it's even harder when yer pregnant." He muttered to himself as he sat down and placed his paws over his still growing belly. At eleven weeks his kits had grown quite a bit, if he were to guess he'd say they were each about the size of large softballs by now. Bunny had measured his waistline early that morning and found that he had gained about seven inches around his waist.

He'd also noticed his hips had begun hurting when he'd lay down or sat down for too long. He knew his pelvis bones were spreading out away from each other to make room for the growing babies, and preparing his body for the delivery that was still at least another three months away.

That night he got up several times to relieve himself or to suffer through the so called Morning Sickness, for the most part his morning sickness was scarce and it was slowly fading away. But the constant need to urinate was getting worse, which was normal when one was carrying triplets that grew continuously.

The next day Bunny was in the middle of digging out the third baby room, when he felt something so surprising and so sudden that he nearly hit the ceiling in his shock. He was digging at a steady pace when a sudden nudge from within his belly made him gasp and come to an absolute standstill. The nudging kick came again, this time it was joined by two others. Bunny's paws flew to his pregnant stomach as more tiny kicks pushed at his belly in various places.

Bunny was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of what he would assume was maternal bliss. He gave a airy laugh as he placed his back to the wall of the half dug out burrow room and slowly slid down it till he was sitting on the floor. He ran his paws over his stomach, feeling the kits move in response to his touch. He smiled and rested his head against the wall. He sat there for several minutes relishing in the movements of his unborn children.


	9. A Few More Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny experiences a few more... embarrassing symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had typed this chapter earlier and went to post it and damnit! Stupid internet wasn't working, so let me start by saying this second attempt at this chapter is probably shorter and not as good as it was originally going to be.   
> Does anyone know if you can save the progress you've made on this site? Or is it you type the chapter and post it, if your internet goes down, too bad start over.

The following morning when Bunny awoke, he was still somewhat blissed out over having felt his kits move for the first time. He was a bit slower getting up and around this morning. But once he knew he was fully awake he went through his usual morning routine and shortly there after he headed to the third baby burrow that still needed dug out the rest of the way. And so he got to work, once he set his pace he finished the burrow in a little under two hours.

"Okay, I'm finished, finally." Bunny stated as he rested his paws on his knees. He looked up and examined the newest add-on. Just by looking at it he knew it would serve well as a baby room. He went to his bathroom to wash his hands, once they were clean and dry he went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. Taking a small break before continuing his preparations for the baby rooms.

He idly raised a paw and scratched at his chest, but quickly stopped when a stinging flare of pain and moisture came from his chest. He hissed as the stinging pain intensified for a brief moment before waning. Why did his chest hurt? Why was his chest fur wet for that matter? Had he made himself bleed?  
Bunny looked down but saw no crimson color marring his fur, so he wasn't bleeding. Then what was it?  
He once again raised a paw and ran his fingers under his chest fur and over one of his four nipples, he felt something wet cover his fingers and raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he pulled his paw away from his chest and looked it over. He saw tiny beads of murky white liquid on his paw pads, curious he raised his paw closer to his nose and sniffed at it, his nose picked up the unmistakable scent of milk.

Bunny's eyes widened in surprise before his expression morphed into plain embarrassment. He was lactating! He was a little under halfway through his pregnancy and his body was already making milk.

"Oh ho, god!" Bunny moaned, as he flopped back onto the bed, completely embarrassed over the new development in his body. "Why me!" He wailed "Not only are you kits making me look fat, but now you're making my body produce milk! And you three aren't even born yet!" He lifted his head off the bed to give his ever growing stomach an unimpressed look as the three kits squirmed in his belly, it was almost as if they were laughing at him! The nerve!

As the week went on Bunny developed several other symptoms of his progressing pregnancy. Cravings for one thing were a bit unusual, the kits seemed to like the mixing of fruits and vegtables with condiments. Like zucchini and cabbage sautéed with barbecue and ketchup, or apples mixed with hardboiled eggs and hot sauce. Normally these ingredients together would have made Bunny wrinkle his nose in disgust and gag, but it's what the babies wanted, so he ate these horridly mixed foods. 

Heightened senses were another odd development and left Bunny very confused and a tad shaken. Certain noises that had once been pleasant and unoffending now irritated him to no end. He used to love the sound of the birds singing their songs, but now the twittering tweets had Bunny flattening his ears to block out the high pitched grating noise, or gritting his teeth in an aggressive, aggravated snarl.

Bright lights had Bunny flinching and blinking rapidly trying to get his eyes used to the painful light, with no real success, often times he would have to retreat back into the shadows and blessed darkness of his home. Certain smells made him nauseous, smells like an orange or the smell of his own bandolier had him running to the latrine to empty his stomach. 

Sadly the nauseating smell of his bandolier made him stay away from it, meaning he didn't have his weapons, so he was unarmed and particularly vulnerable in his current state. He wouldn't be able to fight back with everything he had if he got attacked, unless he was willing to miscarry the precious cargo growing within him. And he wasn't willing to do that. So being vulnerable set Bunny on edge, he had no long range weapons, if he had to fight he would have to use the only weapons he had on him. Ones he hadn't used in a long time, his teeth and claws. 

Maybe it was a good thing that he had kept his guard up, because the next week trouble invited itself into Bunny's safe haven in the form of three particularly unwelcome guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I need names of at least 2 or 3 spirits/holiday leaders, ones that could be complete bullies, they will be used in the next chapter. There's gonna be a little drama.


	10. Unwelcome Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets harassed by three troublesome spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spirits I decided to use are: Groundhog(of course) I'm gonna use one of his lesser known names Dunkirk Dave, a spring spirit which I named Blackthorn, and the Halloween spirit which I decided to name Damien Hallows.
> 
> I thought I would use different names for the characters, hope you don't mind.

It was the beginning of December and all around the Pole things were bustling with excitement. North was giving orders and checking things over, when one of his yetis that went by the name of Sam, came rushing over to him garbling hurriedly in an almost panicked fashion. In his large hands lay broken pieces of ice, North looked at the ice in dismay.

"Did I not just make that for you?"

The yeti nodded and proceeded to tell North what happened to the ice toy prototype. Apparently Sam had been working on the first placements of the toys parts when one of the elves that was supposed to be helping him, tripped over some tools and fell into the ice statue and knocked it off the desk. North listened to this with short patience, Christmas was right around the corner and there was little room for delays and errors.

So with a shake of his head North turned around and headed to his office with Sam following, to make another ice carving of the particular toy that Sam had been assigned to build. As he carved North began feeling slight pain in his belly, whenever he got this feeling it meant something was going to happen, something bad. But he ignored it at first, concentrating on the ice that he was slowly turning into a masterpiece. By the time he made the final line in the ice, his gut was sending stabbing pains through him. He schooled his expression to a stern look as he handed the ice statue to the yeti with "Don't let the elves break it this time."

The yeti quickly left to go back to his station and North took a minute to sit down and think about why his stomach was giving him such a hard time, it didn't take him long to come up with a possible reason, "Bunny!"

~~~~~~~~

Bunny let out an long suffering sigh as he laid the measuring tape down on the table, when he wasn't pregnant his waistline across from hip to hip was almost twelve inches, from front to back he was normally about eight and a half inches. All the way around he measured about thirty two inches. Now that he was pregnant with triplets, he was about fifty inches now, and he still had a ways to go, his kits were growing rapidly and he gained at least one to two inches a week.

"Tsk, Mim I'm gettin' fat." Bunny said as he placed a hand on his stomach, he gave a small smile as he turned to leave the house. He decided to walk on all fours for a change as he headed out into his warren, he made his way down one of the stone paths toward a favorite spot of his. It was on the downside of a hill, a small willow tree that provided a little bit of shelter and a comfy resting place. As Bunny lay down on his side under some of the long tassles that grew from the tree, his head facing the top of the hill, he began feeling a sneaking suspicion that someone would be visiting today. He shrugged the paranoid feeling away and lay his head down to try to sleep.

Bunny felt his ears rise from their relaxed position and twitch at the sound of someone talking, he opened his eyes slowly, his nose twitching rapidly trying to catch a scent that would tell him who was in his warren. He raised his head, his ears still moving but at attention. The voices were closer, so there wasn't just one, there was three! Bunny moved his heavy body into a sitting position and sniffed the air. The scents that hit his nose told him that he had three troublemakers in his warren, the groundhog Dunkirk Dave, Damien Hallows a Halloween prankster and another spring spirit by the name of Blackthorn.

Bunny's ears laced themselves down against the back of his head in apprehension. He knew he was in trouble, he had no weapons on hand other than teeth and claws. He was outnumbered and in his condition vulnerability was a downside, speed didn't matter because frankly he wasn't able to move very fast. If he wanted to get out of this he would have to use his wits, like right now he wanted to slink away as quietly as he could without being spotted by the three trespassers.

Bunny risked looking over the crest of the hill and saw the two of the three talking to themselves, where was the third? Bunny heard movement behind him and turned to look over his shoulder, there stood Blackthorn, he looked human-like with long brown hair that reached his shoulders, his eyes were hazel colored and he wore clothes that appeared to be from the late 1800's.

Bunny turned to fully face the other spirit with a snarl, he and this guy had history and it bordered along the line of enemies wanting to kill each other. Bunny and Blackthorn had first met in the early 1900's and it had not been under friendly circumstances, Blackthorn had been malevolently growing thorny flowers around kids wandering in the woods, in the spring close to Easter time, Bunny had been marking places to hide his eggs at the time, when he had heard the children screaming. He had rushed over to see what the commotion was and saw two young kids trapped in the midst of a thorny jungle. When he saw who was behind the cause of the children's pain, he attacked Blackthorn with the force of a freight train and had defeated him with relative ease. Afterwards he had cut the children free of the painful thorns, had tended their wounds and had got them back home.

"Hey guys I found him!" Blackthorn yelled getting his comrade's attention, Bunny cringed as the other two came running over. He stood on all fours, his fur along his spine standing up making him look larger than he was. Bunny growled in his throat, his ears flattened back aggressively, he resembled an angry cornered cat.

When the others noticed how swollen he was their eyes widened slightly, Damien was the first to say something,

"Wow! Looks like the old Easter Bunny is letting himself go, huh?" He and the others cackled at the joke, Bunny was not amused and bared his teeth in a angry hiss.

Bunny turned and attempted to leave but Dave stepped towards him, making Bunny fall over onto his side in an submissive gesture, he really didn't want to fight. He released another cat like hiss and swiped at the Groundhog with his claws, missing only by a few inches.

"What's the matter, Bunny? Don't you want me?" Groundhog said coyly as he approached, to Bunny this was a sexual threat, this wasn't the first time Dave had attempted to get into Bunny's metaphorical pants. Bunny got up and backed away from him all the while growling and snarling at the three. Damien also approached and had the nerve to try and grab at Bunny's chest, Bunny dodged the grabbing hands of Damien only to have the Groundhog and Blackthorn push him onto his back against the hill, this close he could smell their arousals. Bunny eyes widened and he began struggling against their holds.

Damien once again reached out to grab at Bunny, only to get his fingers bitten with a yell of pain he drew back and examined his hand, blood trickled down over his fingers. Bunny bared his teeth again blood smeared over his teeth in a grotesque manner.

"Why won't you let him touch you?" Groundhog moaned out as he began running his own pawed hand over Bunny's chest in a sensual way, he stopped suddenly, Bunny gasped as he felt Dave's fingers close around one of his nipples and squeeze it, drawing out some the milk he was producing. Groundhog pulled his hand away and raised it to his lips, obscenely licking the milk off his finger tips.

"What was that?" Blackthorn asked as he and Damien held Bunny's arms down, interest peaked.

"You sure make some sweet milk, Bunny." Dave said winking at Bunny, while effectively answering friend's question, "This Bunny isn't fat, he's pregnant." Bunny gulped nervously, scared for the lives of his kits now, if they managed to rape him, the stress and trauma would cause him to miscarry. He had to get them off of him!

In a sudden surge of adrenaline Bunny headbutted Blackthorn making him fall back and release him, Bunny then twisted to face Damien scratching him in the face while simultaneously kicking Dave in the groin. Once he was released Bunny got up and made run for it, he didn't get very far before Blackthorn caught him and a struggle insued before Bunny once again found himself on his back being held down by the spring spirit and the Halloween prankster while the Groundhog tried to get between his legs.

Bunny struggled harder but to no avail they were just too strong. He gave several violent kicks trying to keep the randy Groundhog at bay. One of the kicks resulted in three long scratches down the inside of the groundhog's left thigh. He backed off with a curse, the other two cohorts struggled to pin his legs down as well. The sudden sound of metal had the three violators pausing and slowly releasing Bunny and backing away with their hands up in surrender.

Bunny saw the tip of a long heavy sword pointed at the groundhog's throat, and he sighed in relief, he then heard vibrating wingbeats and shifting sand. His friends were here to save him.

"Tell me you guys are here to send these bastards to hell!" Bunny said nonchalantly as Tooth and Sandy helped him sit up.

"Did they hurt you Bunny?" North asked keeping his eyes on the three who dared to try to violate his friend, "No, they ruffled me up some, but they didn't hurt me." Bunny answered running a paw over his stomach to calm the kits. He moved to stand and was helped once again by Tooth and Sandy.

"Tooth, Sandy, take Bunny to the house, I'll deal with these three." North said as he approached threateningly making the troublemakers wish they hadn't been there in the first place.

Tooth and Sandy sat Bunny down in a kitchen chair and got him a drink of water. "Are you alright?" Tooth asked still worried that he or the kits had been injured.

"I'm fine other than a little bit traumatized." Bunny answered honestly as he sipped the water. "Has Jack been by, does he know yet?" Tooth questioned, Bunny shook his head "No, I haven't told him yet."

"You need to find him and tell him." Tooth said softly, Sandy nodded. North then came in "Those three won't be bothering you again. You should be safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back and get ready for Christmas." North said quickly as he turned to leave. Bunny gave him a grateful smile.

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, you guys need to get back to work." Bunny said as he stood up and escorted his two friends out.

After they left Bunny once again went over to the willow tree to try to finish his nap. Hopefully without any interruptions this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the end is rushed, my brain was starting to get tired.


	11. Christmas and New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas and New Years party rolled into one, Bunny gets another checkup, kits genders are revealed and Bunny gets fawned over by several female spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been so busy and hectic, sorry for the wait, hope this chapter is to your liking.  
> It may be short as usual.

The Christmas/New Years party was in full swing and spirits and holiday leaders from all over the world had shown up. Of course the other Guardians were there as well to congratulate North on a job well done on Christmas. Tooth had pretty much made herself Bunny's bodyguard after that little incident a couple of weeks ago. Although at the moment she was taking to several other spirits, away from Bunny.

Bunny shockingly was wearing his old green robes, trying to hide his pregnancy underneath the thick fabric. When anyone had asked why he was wearing clothes he would simply tell them he didn't want to freeze on the way into the workshop. He was also due for another checkup which was the main reason he was at the pole. He had seen Dave, Blackthorn and Damien and when he pointed the three out to Tooth, her feathers flared and she was ready to fight had Bunny not convinced her to keep her cool especially for a party.

Sandy was entertaining some small earth sprites with his dreamsand as they flew around him, giggling happily. Bunny stayed on the sidelines, patiently awaiting North to give him the heads up due to head to the infirmary. As of right now North was being a good host and welcoming everyone to his home with a grand speech, Bunny zoned out already having heard enough of North's speeches to really care. Bunny raised his head as cheering and applauding rose to loud crescendos and saw several females sprites making their way over to him. Their sultry attitudes immediately made him tense, he knew what they wanted.

"Sorry shelias, I'm not up to it right now." Bunny said as he grabbed a glass of rich non-alcoholic eggnog and took a sip. The sprites just chuckled seductively and had the audacity to rest their hands on his robes.

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm already taken." Bunny said in a low voice before the sprites could even make a suggestion. This hardly deterred them, one was running her hands over Bunny's clothed chest and down his torso slowly. Before she reached his growing baby bump hidden under the clothing, Bunny reached out and grabbed both of her slender wrists in one paw like a strike of a snake. With narrowed glaring eyes, he repeated his earlier statement.

"I said, I'm taken." Bunny growled as he tossed her hands away from him. He took another sip of his eggnog as the sprites finally seemed to get his message and dejectedly faded back into the immense crowd. Moments later Tooth sidled up to Bunny and let him know that North was waiting for him in the infirmary. He nodded his thanks and made his way through the crowd and into the infirmary.

North smiled at him as he entered and he smiled back as he began shrugging off his heavy robes. "The babies moved any yet?" North asked as Bunny pulled himself up onto the closest bed.  
"Yeah, they've been moving for about three weeks now." Bunny replied as he lay down on his back on the bed with a sigh.

North went through the usual routine of turning on the ultrasound machine and squirting some gel onto Bunny's belly fur and moving the dial around on his stomach. The picture came onto the screen showing the three continuously growing kits. They each now had fur, and their features were clearer. Small arms and paws were pronounced along with skinny long rabbit legs and small tails. The ears were short and still forming along with eyes and muzzle features. They twitched and pushed at Bunny's belly, not use to the added pressure of a ultrasound dial.

"Would you like to know genders of kits?" North asked, Bunny nodded. North then moved the dial over the lowest settled kit, "This one," North said pointing to the screen. "This one is little female." He moved the dial over the other two one at a time. "These other two are little boys."

Bunny gave a tranquil smile as he ran a paw over each of his kits, happy to know they seemed to be growing well and were healthy. North then turned off the machine and handed Bunny a moistened towel.

"Well I'd better get back to the festivities before guests get too drunk and start fighting." North said merrily as he headed out the door leaving Bunny to get redressed in private. Bunny grabbed his robes and began putting them on, but before he fastened the buttons down the front, he allowed himself to be distracted by his growing baby bump and ran his paws over his belly lovingly with a soft smile. After several seconds he picked up where he had left off and began doing the buttons along the front of his robe.

Once he felt he was decent enough, he too made his way back into the crowd of the party chatting animatedly with several old friends and introducing himself to several new spirits. None of them nonethewiser to his current condition. After the slew of major party goers had left, Bunny stuck around to help clean up a bit. When he felt he had done some good in his friend's home, he too went home to try and catch some shut eye. Knowing that very soon he would need to start getting ready for Easter.


	12. Rumors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts hearing rumors about Bunny being pregnant, are they true? He goes to check on Bunny but doesn't find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. The idea came to me shortly after I posted chapter 11.  
> And sorry for the lack of Jack Frost in this fic, but he's not my main focal point in this particular story, Bunny is. Mainly because Bunny's my #1 favorite, and Jack is #2. And I find Jack Frost hard to write(type) correctly. For me Bunny's easier then Jack.

For several weeks now, Jack had been hearing odd rumors about Bunnymund. Mostly from the weather and elemental spirits as some of them could fly and Jack would be heading in an opposite direction of the other spirits and he would hear small tidbits of their conversations as he flew past them.  
He would hear things like, 'Bunny was wearing his old green robes at the Christmas party the other night.' Or other things like, 'I heard that he was hiding the fact that he is pregnant, that's the reason he wore those robes.'

Jack would roll his blue eyes with a disgusted scoff, "Gossip ninnies." He said to himself at first not really paying any mind to the way the spirits would talk. "There's no way Bunny could be pregnant, I mean, he's a guy! It's just not possible." He said chuckling as he flew towards Russia, some of the smaller cities were due for a snow day.

Despite the fact that he had tried to convince himself otherwise, the so-called gossip seemed to stick in his brain and wouldn't let him really concentrate on his work of creating a small soft snowfall. The more he thought about the gossip the more he had the urge to see if it was true or not. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer, "Alright that's it. I gotta see if the rumors are true." Jack said to himself as he launched himself into the air from the top of a house on the edge of the town. He took off towards the Warren, hoping to find Bunny and have him clarify that the rumors were just that, rumors.

As he flew he began thinking of Bunny and how he had looked the last time he had seen him. He remembered how ragged and tired he had looked, like he hadn't slept very well for awhile. Maybe he had been overworking himself again. Bunny had a tendency to work til he passed out from exhaustion. Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt familiar magic enveloping him. He smiled gently as he landed on Easter Island and tapped his staff twice on the ground, a tunnel opened and Jack jumped down into it, flying through the tunnel.

He landed in the Warren a few moments later, he paused and took in his surroundings, things were oddly quiet. Normally the place would be bustling getting everything ready for Easter, even though Easter was still at least another couple of months away. Jack let the wind pick him up and gently fly him around the Warren, no sign of Bunny, this was odd.

"Bunny?" Jack called hoping to get a response, but none came. He called several more times. No answer. How unusual, maybe Bunny wasn't here maybe he was out collecting some things for Easter. Yeah that had to be it, Bunny was out running errands. Jack smiled to himself as he flew out of the warren. The rumors weren't true he'd gotten worked up for nothing. Besides if the rumors were true wouldn't have Bunny come to find him and let him know?

As Jack left he didn't notice Bunny coming out of a small opening in a cluster of large boulders near the tunnels. Bunny had a worried expression on his face, the only thing that had kept him from being found by Jack was the magic signalling that someone had opened a tunnel directly on Easter Island's top soil. When he had felt that ripple of magic, he had immediately stopped whatever it was that he'd been doing and had hid. Hiding was getting hard, his lack of flexibility at this current stage of his pregnancy had proved cumbersome.

Well at least Jack hadn't stayed very long for an advanced search for him. He was almost sure that Jack would find him, but he hadn't and for that Bunny was glad. He wasn't ready to tell Jack of his impending fatherhood yet. He worried that Jack wouldn't want to be tied down to a family, being such a free spirit that he was. And Bunny didn't want to take that away from him.

After several minutes went by Bunny concluded that Jack was gone and made his way back to the grass woven baskets that he'd been preparing, near the river bank. He picked up the half formed basket and started where he had left off. One of these days very soon he would have to tell Jack about the kits that he was carrying, he would allow Jack to make his own choice whether he wanted to stay and help raise the kits or be the stay-away-from-the-kits dad who only came around for their birthdays. The choice would be his, and Bunny would respect whatever choice he gave.


	13. Holiday Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets ready for Easter earlier than usual, North, Tooth and Sandy help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother finally replaced his old piece-of-crap internet box today! Got a brand new one, we didn't have internet at all yesterday, I had gone down to his house 3 times yesterday, trying to see if I could get it to work. Well I shouldn't have to do that anymore for awhile!
> 
> Sorry if it's short, just felt like posting a chapter of I didn't really know what.
> 
> I am currently prewriting the chapters that will have the whole 'labor and birth' thing. I know I said I don't prewrite anything, let me rephrase that, "I only prewrite ideas and chapters I think will be difficult." So there.☺

"Let's see, I think I'll paint you green, blue and pink." Bunny said to the egg he was currently holding along with a long narrow-tipped brush in his other paw. He set to work, dipping his brush in a lime green sample paint off to his left on a paint holder. He huffed as he twisted his torso in order to reach the paint, his growing pregnant belly getting in the way.

"Oh, you kits are gettin' big." Bunny said down to his belly, before dabbing the egg multiple times with the brush tip, giving it a scattered uneven coat of lime green paint. When he finished with the green, he dropped the brush into a small cup of water, which was discolored from all the paint, and grabbed another, drying the bristles a bit but not completely, he then dipped the newest brush into a sky blue paint and again repeated the dabbing pattern across the egg's surface. And he repeated the process until he deemed the egg ready. He released the newly colored egg and watched it as it scrambled over to it's friends to show off it's new paint job.

Bunny smiled and grabbed another egg and as he did, he felt the kits squirm and shift making his belly make odd shapes as they moved. He raised an eyebrow at the babies antics, "Settle down, ya three. I need to focus, an' I can't do that if you babies are kicking me black an' blue!" Bunny scolded while painting the egg in his hand orange.

About an hour later, Bunny decided it was a good time to stop for awhile. He still had plenty of time before Easter, he had started his Easter preparations about a week earlier than usual in advance, trying not to stress himself out too much, that was one of the last things he needed, putting himself into premature labor, then delivering premature kits that would probably die shortly after birth. No he couldn't have that happen! Bunny shuddered at the image that ran through his head and ran a paw over his belly, trying to keep himself grounded in reality, he wasn't in labor, his kits weren't dead. They were still healthy and growing, safe within him. And as long as he didn't stress too much, he and the kits should be okay.

Bunny made his way to his house and began making his lunch, his cravings came and went day to day. And right now he wanted salad with hot sauce. As he made his lunch, Bunny let his mind wander, thinking back to old times when he had first became a Guardian. And of all the adventures he had been through over the centuries. His adventurous nature would have to be put on the back burner for awhile, he had other responsibilities to think of now. Caring for and raising his and Jack's kits, that would come with it's own adventures. So he wouldn't be completely without some sort of excitement. As Bunny came to the end of his meal he heard the sound of a swirling vortex opening, quickly finishing his lunch he set the plate in the sink and went outside to see who had come into his sanctuary.

"Well, let's get to work! Bunny needs help!" North said confidently as he, Tooth and Sandy all immediately began to grab an egg and started painting. Bunny stopped and leaned against a large boulder about ten feet away from the others and watched as his friends began painting eggs, he smiled at their clumsy attempts to paint. He approached them laughing softly.

"Ya three wackers, don't know what yer doin'." Bunny said as he lowered his body on his haunches beside North and Tooth. They all looked up, surprised that Bunny could still walk without making a sound despite how heavy his belly was getting.

"We ah- thought you might need help." North said looking a tad bit sheepish, Bunny smiled, "Yeah I need help. The more people that are paintin' means I can relax a little more." Bunny said while grabbing an egg and brush himself to continue painting amongst his friends. "Oh, and North, no reds." Bunny said as North almost began painting his egg a rich Christmasy red. North immediately rinsed off his brush and settled for a light purple color instead.

The four friends sat painting eggs and regaling stories of their past times together, they had many laughs and teased each other, telling jokes and just enjoying each others company. Bunny would take small, frequent breaks, to get up and stretch or walk around to keep his legs and feet from swelling up with fluid from inactivity. The others didn't mind, after all they had come to help him so Bunny could have a little leisure time. In the times when the others would take a break, Bunny would get his guests snacks and drinks, and just lounge around letting the other Guardians feel the kits moving and kicking him.

When evening fell the others departed Tooth and Sandy saying that they would come back when they got the chance. North told Bunny he would show up everyday if he needed to. Bunny readily accepted his offer but told North he didn't have to help everyday, just whenever he felt he should.

"I have a lot of free time now, it's no problem to help you Bunny." North said softly.

"I don't want to run ya into the ground North, just come by whenever you find it convenient for you." Bunny replied trying to persuade North not to come over everyday, with little success.

"You are the one who shouldn't be run into the ground Bunny, you are heavy with child, no?" North pointed out as he reminded Bunny of his current condition. Bunny lowered his gaze down onto his round stomach with a sigh of resignation, he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Very well. If ya feel that ya must come by everyday, from now until Easter, I can't necessarily stop ya." Bunny said while resting his paws on his hips. North gave a gentle smile, "Would you prefer it if I came every other day?"

"Actually I would. So I don't feel so bad about making you do my work for me." Bunny admitted scratching the back of his neck briefly. "Besides it is my holiday and pregnant or not, I'm gonna keep workin' towards it." Bunny finished firmly.

"Ok then see you in two days." North agreed as he pulled a snow globe out of his coat pocket and tossed it to the ground before walking through the portal, closing it behind him. Bunny shook his head fondly, North could be such a boofhead sometimes, all the more reason to try to dissuade him from trying to help so much, if Bunny let him have his way, he would take over Easter in his enthusiasm to help. Bunny sighed and made his way back to his house to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if it's short, I really didn't know what to type just felt like posting something.


	14. Maternity Leave is Not an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny continues working towards Easter, North being his main helper, along with Tooth and Sandy, try to convince Bunny to take "maternity leave" and let them handle Easter preparations. Bunny ain't havin' none of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a minute to come up with a suitable title and possible summary. Hope it works for the story. Enjoy this short chapter!

Several days had gone by since Bunny had taken North up on his offer to help. North was surprisingly enjoying the task of painting egg after egg, he hadn't complained yet. Bunny had thought after a couple of hours, North would've started complaining about the repetitiveness of the job. For his efforts and much appreciated help Bunny made a special batch of chocolates for him. Which North happily accepted, enjoying a few of his chocolates whenever he took a small break. As he and Bunny worked, North noticed that despite being heavily pregnant, Bunny remained fiercely dedicated to his work, perhaps a little too dedicated.

He expressed his concerns to Bunny, "Bunny perhaps you should rest and eat something." He said softly, trying not to irritate the pregnant rabbit.

Bunny never even looked up at North " 'M fine." He muttered keeping his focus solely on the egg he was currently painting.

North sighed and decided to drop it for the moment. He definitely try again later, but for now he needed to tread carefully, although he was trying to be a good guest, he knew he needed to help remind Bunny to not neglect his health while preparing for Easter, his situation was a little more delicate this year, and North shouldn't allow Bunny to shove his personal needs away to work towards his holiday. But he couldn't necessarily demand Bunny to relax and keep himself fed, this was Bunny's territory, so North had no real say in what Bunny did, he could only remind and advise him. It was up to Bunny whether he acknowledged and heeded the advice.

A couple hours later North stood up and stretched trying a different tactic, hopefully by grabbing Bunny's attention by moving he could convince Bunny to take a break. "My goodness," North started, stretching, "you think we could take a small break now?" North asked, Bunny glanced up at him, then looked towards the ceiling of his warren gauging the light source to tell time. It was late afternoon.

"Hm, yeah, now would be a good time for a break." Bunny said, letting go of the newly painted egg and slowly standing up, nearly falling over in the process. Once fully straightened, he had to sway a bit to find his center of balance. The kits moved and kicked, waking up. One of the kits pushed the side of Bunny's stomach outwards several centimeters. 

Bunny grunted as he felt the kit stretch, "Ow. Oh, that hurts." Bunny said wincing, gasping as the kit finally stopped stretching in his belly. He massaged the area where the kit had stretched his belly out. North watched him concerned. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, one of the kits stretched me out a bit is all." Bunny said as he rolled his head slowly, trying to work out the kinks in his neck. "If you need to yer free to leave and go home if ya want." Bunny mentioned as he looked at North, while stretching one of his arms over his chest and locking his other arm over the other above the elbow joint, stretching the bicep and shoulder muscles.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help today?" North questioned, Bunny shook his head "Naw, I'll call it done for the day, need to get myself and these kits fed then try to rest." Bunny said while running a paw over his belly. North nodded "Very well then, I will be back tomorrow then." He said as he pulled out a snow globe.

"Thanks, see ya tomorrow." Bunny said as North opened the portal and stepped through. 

 

After several days of trying to get Bunny to take frequent breaks, with no real success, North figured it was time to bring reinforcements. So he called in Sandy and Tooth, after explaining the situation, they readily agreed to help.

"Bunny you need to take a break." Tooth said trying to sway Bunny from his work.

"I'm fine!" Bunny said exasperatedly, continuing his work without looking up, they had been at this for the past hour and it was really starting to wear on his nerves.

"No, your not fine! Your overworking yourself! This isn't good for you or you're babies, you've got to eat and rest!" Tooth said firmly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Tooth is right Bunny." North said "Maybe you should let me bring a few yetis here and just take the rest of the day off to relax." He suggested. Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement. Bunny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"We all could come by everyday from now until Easter to paint the eggs for you, and you could just oversee production and spend the rest of the time catching up on sleep and other important things like keeping yourself healthy and fed." Tooth said trying to compromise, but her words instead of soothing the pregnant bunny with the chance of a break, they caused an opposite effect on Bunny.

"Are ya tellin' me how to do my job!" He yelled, turning his focus onto the fairy, his eyes narrowed. 

She faltered slightly under his glare, "No, I'm trying to tell you to let us handle the rest of the Easter preparations."

Bunny's eyes went from narrowed slits to wide saucers in disbelief.

"Are ya tellin' me to take Maternity Leave?!" He shrieked.

The others looked at each other for a moment, "Yes!" They answered simultaneously.

"NO!"


	15. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter preparations are still in progress, Bunny has finally taken his friend's advice and has taken Maternity Leave when someone unexpectedly shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will kick start the rest of the story, the last couple of chapters are just filler chapters. Enjoy this small chapter!

After nearly a week of disagreement on the whole 'resting' thing, Aster finally relented and stopped doing the major preparations for his holiday, letting the others handle it, while he relaxed and tried to keep himself well rested. He still painted eggs, just not as many as he usually would, after about an hour of painting he would either feel completely exhausted or completely famished.

"Oi, why are ya so hungry all the bloody time?" Bunny snarked as he opened his pantry for the sixteenth time in under three hours.

Looking to see what was in the pantry, a few apples and oranges, some vegtables. He sighed then decided he didn't want any of this stuff he wanted something else. Like strawberries. He closed the pantry doors and walked out of the house towards his vineyards where he grew multiple things like grapes, blueberries, strawberries and the like.

"Bunny what are you doing up? You should be resting." Tooth said as she flew over to her friend.

"I'm hungry, I'll rest after I eat somethin'." Bunny responded, Tooth looked at him in utter disbelief, "You're hungry again?! How is that possible, you just ate!"

Bunny gave her his 'Are you kiddin' me?' look, while patting his heavy belly, "Uh, I'm eatin' for four here, heelllooo." Bunny said wittingly, Tooth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers while rolling her eyes. "Right. I forgot, your pregnant."

Bunny snickered, "Ya forgot?! How could ya possibly forget this," he said while motioning to his round stomach, "I mean, I'm huge, fat, I look like a beached whale when I lay down!" Bunny said laughing lightly, Tooth laughed with him.

"No you don't!" Tooth said still laughing slightly, she had been over-the-top stressed, trying to do her job, while at the same time helping out at Bunny's warren. So the small laughing fest had done wonders for her.

After Bunny had had his fill on whatever berries he was craving, he did as he told Tooth, he went and found a small spot to lay down and rest. Several of his egglets ran up to him and clambered on top of his pregnant belly only to go toppling over by the insistent movements by the kits.

"Well how about we call it a day for now, relax a bit before heading home." North suggested, Bunny raised his head and yawned. He looked around and realized he had been asleep for good couple of hours. He rolled himself into a sitting position, shaking his head trying to clear the sleepiness away.

"Ah, your awake! Sleep well?" North asked as Bunny stood and made his way towards them, "Yeah I slept alright." Bunny yawned again "Gettin' ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tooth said as she fluttered around, Sandy nodded and signed a clock over his head. Bunny nodded back. " Ya guys can take a few days break, I can manage, besides there's still about a week left before Easter, and you've already done the majority of the work, I'm way ahead of schedule, thanks to you three." Bunny said.

"Well I will still come by everyday to help so these two can focus on their own work." North said motioning to Sandy and Tooth.

The three friends departed leaving Bunny to relax in his own home. He went back to his house, more than ready to get some more sleep. He sat on the bed in his and Jack's bedroom, looking out through a small round window. Admiring the view of his home, this would be the kits home and playground, where they would grow and learn. Bunny turned his attention to his round belly stroking it softly.

"When and how are we gonna tell yer Da, hmm?" He asked the kits in his belly, despite the fact that he looked calm and happy, Aster was very nervous about how Jack would react to the news. Would he get mad? Would he be disgusted? What if Jack didn't want kids, what then? Would he walk out on them?

He must've tensed up because the three kits began pushing and straining harshly against the confines of Bunny's belly. Bunny winced and turned his attention back to his stomach, "Sorry kits, I'm just a bit worried about how yer Da's gonna react."

He smiled wistfully, "I hope he loves ya as much as I do." A kick from one of the kits seemed to say, 'Don't worry, I'm sure Da will love us.' Bunny managed to flex his spine enough to place a kiss on his swollen belly. He lay down on his side on the bed, and tried to fall back asleep, dreaming of the future days where he and Jack kept a watchful eye over the kits as the played in the warren. In just a few days time he would be due to give birth to his three kits, he was excited and he couldn't wait to meet them.

 

It was nearly three days before Easter, final preparations were being made. Bunny overlooked and approved of his three friends work. They had done well.

"Bunny, I meant to ask you this earlier in your pregnancy, but kept forgetting. Do you have a birthing plan?" North asked all businesslike in tone.

Bunny looked up from his clipboard that held a checklist of all the things that were needed for Easter, "Yes, a natural home birth, as long as nothing comes up that puts the babies at risk." He answered surely as he started checking things off again. North nodded glad to know, so he could better plan out helping Bunny while he delivered his babies when the time came.

"That's everything!" Bunny said as he checked off the last item on the list. He then headed back to his house to try to rest some more. North smiled as he watched the pregnant Pooka walk or more waddle away back to the house. He decided to stick around a little while longer and paint a few more eggs.

A sudden chilled wind made it's way through the warren and child like laughter floating along with it. North glanced up, his eyes wide. Jack was back from his winter duties. Did he know about Bunny? As the thought went through his head North saw Jack fly into the warren and land on the ground, happy and carefree as usual. He watched as Jack twirled his staff before resting it along his shoulders holding in place by draping his wrists over it. North decided to approach Jack acting casual.

"Ahh, Jack you have returned home! Did you have a good winter?" North asked happily, Jack smiled at his father figure and brought his staff down off his shoulders, holding it upright with the end resting on the ground.

"Hi, North! Winter went smoothly and was tons of fun! I managed to gather around fifty four more believers!" Jack exclaimed happily before allowing confusion to show on his face. "What are you doing here, North?"

"Oh, just helping Bunny with Easter preparations is all." North answered, Jack quirked an eyebrow

"Why would he need help? Did he get hurt?" Jack asked worriedly as he got ready to run to check on his possibly injured mate.

"No! No, no, no, Jack, Bunny is fine, he's not hurt." North explained, Jack heaved a sigh of relief, but his relief was short lived.

"Bunny is fine but is in a very delicate condition right now." No sooner had the words left North's mouth, did Jack hurtle himself towards his and Bunny's cottage. He all but crashed through the door in his eagerness to see Bunny and frantic to know that he was alright. What could possibly be wrong with Bunny?

He got his answer when rounded the corner into the kitchen. Bunny stood there shocked and slightly frightened at Jack's sudden appearance. Jack looked Bunny over several times, trying to rationalize what he was seeing. He noted Bunny's swollen belly, to Jack it looked like Bunny had a huge, watermelon sized tumor growing in his belly, but he looked healthy.

"Jack?" Bunny questioned softly, "Jack this isn't what it looks like." He continued cautiously walking towards his mate. Jack just stood there slack-jawed at Bunny's swollen form. Finally after several tense moments he managed to pull himself together enough to whisper hysterically,

"Your dying? You have cancer?" Bunny paused, "What? No Jack I'm not dying, I don't have cancer."

Jack finally made eye contact with Bunny for the first time, Bunny lifted one of Jack's hands and laid it on his belly, "I'm pregnant." Bunny said softly, "These are your kits I'm carrying Jack." Jack looked at Bunny then back to his belly, before smiling in an hysterical way and falling to the floor in a dead faint.

"Figures." Bunny said rolling his eyes while glancing down at Jack's sprawled form on the floor.


	16. Resting and Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the title says they've been apart for at least 4 months, so a little bit of rest and relaxation is necessary for Jack and Bunny, Jack perfects the art of being a nervous first-time dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a couple of hours on my hands sooo I figured I'd attempt to update,
> 
> Again this is a short chapter, enjoy the fluffiness that takes place in this chapter. XD

Jack awoke to the feeling of water dripping over his face. He squinched up his face as the chilly liquid hit him. He opened his eyes slowly and as his sight returned the foggy grey and white haze that seemed to be standing over him turned out to be a very amused and very pregnant Bunnymund. He was holding a glass cup half full of water at arms length and was pouring it onto Jack's face.

"Well welcome back to the land of the livin', mate." Bunny said smiling and bringing the cup closer to himself and downing the last of the water.

Jack wiped his hands over his face clearing his eyes of the liquid, before gasping, quickly and rather clumsily getting to his feet in a hurry as he remembered why he had ended up on the floor in the first place. Bunny quickly filled the cup with water again, just in case.

"Wha- whe- Huh?!" Jack sputtered, before finally getting a coherent word out, "How?" He said as he looked Bunny over again.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Oh, I think ya know how, Jack." Bunny said as he watch Jack's reaction carefully. "To be completely honest, I didn't find out I was pregnant until about four days after ya left." Jack swayed slightly as he took in the news.

"H-how many are we having?" Jack whispered still trying convince himself he wasn't dreaming.

"We're havin' three- And don' ya dare pass out on me again!" Bunny almost yelled the last part as he quickly grabbed one of Jack's arms to keep him from toppling to the floor again. With his other paw he lifted the glass of water and dumped it over his mate's head. Jack shook his head vigorously to clear it. He stumbled slightly and one of his hands landed on Bunny's round, heavy belly softly, a kick seemed to break him out of his 'I-want-to-pass-out' haze and he looked down and saw with some effort, tiny bulges under Bunny's belly fur where the kits were shifting and moving. And Jack was mesmerized that Bunny was carrying three new lives in his belly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked as he timidly stroked his mate's stomach, Bunny's ears lowered, "Cause you'd been lookin' forward to yer winter duties all year, I didn't want to seem selfish by keepin' ya here with me. And I wasn't sure how ya were gonna react." Bunny said softly.

Jack looked at him with a gracious smile, " I wouldn't have hated you or our babies and I don't." This seemed to calm Bunny and he let out a sigh of relief, Jack placed a hand on Bunny's cheek and Bunny leaned into it. "I love you Bunny and our babies. And nothing will ever change that."

"I love ya too mate." Bunny whispered, the kits suddenly kicked harshly, Bunny laughed as he looked down at his belly "The kits love ya too mate! But ow, that hurt."

Jack bent down and gave Bunny's belly a scrutinizing look, "You three better settle down! And quit kicking your momma!" He said jokingly, Bunny glared at him. "You, quit that." Bunny said as Jack laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had soothed each others accepting worries, Jack really took on the role of caretaker and rushed about trying to stay one step ahead of Bunny, if Bunny went to sit down Jack would help him, if Bunny went to lay down, Jack would help him whether just fluffing his pillows or physically helping him lay down. The first few times Bunny didn't mind, but he couldn't hardly do anything without Jack trying to help with every little thing and it quickly irritated him.

It was almost like Jack was trying to make up for lost time, like he was trying to redeem himself by doing everything for Bunny so he wouldn't have to move. In under a day, Jack had managed to perfect the art of being a nervous, first-time expectant dad. Jack was a train wreck, he had just got home from a whole winter of spreading snow and frost, and he was still working!

"And add anotha' reason why I didn' tell ya, I was pregnant." Bunny groused from his position on the bed as he watched his flustered mate rush around the house like the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. Bunny shook his head, Jack would definitely sleep well tonight, better than him anyway. Bunny crossed his arms over the top of his swollen stomach as he continued to watch Jack zip around trying to clean the house and keep an eye on him, just in case he should need something.

"Do you need anything Bunny?" "Something to eat or drink?" Jack asked, "Maybe some help sitting up or do your pillows need refluffing? Don't want to stress out the kits."

"Jack, I'm fine, the kits are fine." Bunny stated "It's the freaked out Da, I'm worried about." This made Jack pause, "I'm not freaking out!" He said hastily.

"Mmm-hm." Bunny mumbled before shifting to sit up straighter, "If ya wanna help, ya can start by giving me belly rubs. I wanna sleep but can't because the kits are kickin' the hell outta me." Bunny grunted. Jack made his way over and sat down on the bed near Bunny's torso. He began running his hands over the expanse of Bunny's belly in wide circles, feeling the shape of the kits and the softness of fur under his hands.

Later that evening, Jack remained awake while Bunny slept soundly, he wondered how Bunny had managed these past few months without him. With a tranquil smile he stroked his hand along Bunny's round belly and a paw raised to meet his hand, he glanced up and saw emerald eyes opening sleepily. A tired smile and yawn made their way through Bunny as he awoke from his nap.

Jack smiled back and set a small kiss to Bunny's forehead, "Sleep well?" Jack asked as he marveled over how incredible it was that he and Bunny were going to be parents, very soon by the looks of things. Bunny nodded in answer and pulled Jack to him, Jack went willingly and was careful not to put any pressure on the kits inside of Bunny as he lay his head on Bunny's chest.

"Have you picked out names?" He asked as he relaxed against his mate, "Not yet, was so busy getting ready for Easter, I forgot. We can do that after their born." Bunny said giving Jack a small kiss on the head.

"When are they due?" Jack asked curiously, Bunny smirked "Oh, there's no exact date, but most likely after Easter."

Jack blinked, "That soon?"

"Yeah, most likely." Bunny said calmly, "Try not to worry though, we'll be fine."

"I'll try, but that's hard when Momma Roo looks ready to pop." Jack laughed, Bunny gave Jack a flick to the head for that.

"Oh, Rack off, and quit callin' me that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it fluffy enough for ya? Does it need anymore fluffing? If so, let me know.☺


	17. Easter Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter, the Guardians are helping Bunny with his routes. But can Bunny even make it through Easter before he goes into labor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but I thought I would try to post another chapter. Sorry if it's short and lacking some details, I'll fix or add anything that I may have missed later when I'm more awake.

"Bunny are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked for the tenth time, Bunny rolled his eyes and sighed feeling rather annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jack. I gotta do at least a few of my rounds today!" Bunny said trying to reason with Jack about doing his Easter rounds. Due to go into labor at anytime now, Bunny was more than willing to let his friends help him with Easter, but that didn't mean he was going to sit this one out.

Jack of course was trying to persuade Bunny to stay at home and try to rest. But Bunny ever the stubborn one, wouldn't let his friends and mate sway him on not running his rounds. He had agreed to let them do the bigger and longer rounds while he stayed close to home.

Jack sighed as he finally decided to give up on trying to get Bunny to stay home. "Fine, OK. But if you start feeling any pain whatsoever, I want you to come straight home and send out a signal." Jack said sternly as he sent Bunny a worried glance.

"OK, I will." Bunny said exasperated at Jack insistence. "You have a lot of ground to cover, now shoo!" Bunny said waving his paws at Jack in a go-away manner. Jack sent him one last nervous glance and let the wind carry him away from his expectant mate.

Bunny ran a paw over his stomach, "Please, don't put me in labor today." He said as he picked up a small circular basket full of colorful eggs, he barely got a nudge in return. 

The kits had been very still the last day or so, having had dropped down lower in Bunny's belly, getting ready to be born. Bunny made his way towards the tunnel that would put him on top of his home continent. Bunny was only going to hide eggs on Australia today the other guardians had all agreed for Bunny's sake that he stay near home, so if he went into labor he wasn't ten thousand miles away.

As he neared the surface, he made a small plan in his head where he would go first and where he would go after that. There were places where some children believed in the Easter Bunny and others that believed in the Easter Bilby. So he needed to watch which areas he hopped into, not wanting to start a riot with the Bilby, especially in his currently heavy state.

A slight flare of pain went through his lower back and belly. It only lasted about three seconds, but it was enough to make him pause. What was that? A contraction? Surely not. It had to be a cramp, besides Bunny still had several more towns and cities he needed to visit. Surely he could make those before his labor started right? Bunny shrugged and continued on his way, keeping his pace nice and easy.

Everything went along swimmingly for the next hour or so, Bunny leaving his colored eggs in hiding places for the kids to find. And he was even able to stick around for awhile and watch a few of the egg hunts. He hadn't given the sudden pain anymore thought, very nearly forgetting the fact that he was pregnant. Until another pain, quicker and sharper hit him. He winced as the pain strengthened then faded away, that was no cramp and Bunny quickly came to the realization that he was quite possibly in early labor.

Bunny knew he needed to get home and fast. He opened a tunnel and somewhat clumsily hopped down into it and began making his way home. It only took him around fifteen minutes to reach his home. Once in the warren he paused to catch his breath, then made his way to his and Jack's house.

He hadn't hardly made it through the front door, when he felt the oddest sensation. The back and insides of his legs were wet. Bunny raised an eyebrow in suspicion and took a couple of steps back, he glanced down and noticed the floor was wet where he had been standing moments ago. He quickly put two and two together. He was in labor.

Bunny made his way to a small consol, like North Bunny had a button that allowed him to send out the Guardians signal, he'd never had to use it before. But he did now, he pushed the button and sent out the signal, hoping that North, Jack, Tooth and Sandy would arrive soon.

Sighing tiredly Bunny went to the bedroom to wait, he felt nervous and somewhat restless. But despite the change of mood, he remained calm and decided he should try to rest as much as he could. After all he may very well have a long labor and delivery ahead of him. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, ready to try and relax before his painful marathon kicked itself into high gear. Hoping he wouldn't wake up to something going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's rushed, I'll probably re-edit this and fix it once I'm more awake.


	18. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces of Bunny's labor, before he delivers the three kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my ignorance of this subject. I have never experienced labor nor do I ever want to, so all in all I know practically nothing about pregnancy or the whole labor and birth thing, other than what I've seen on TV or read in a book or was taught in school.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, again.

Bunny slowly awoke to hushed voices in his home, they were coming from the living room, according to his ears. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but that idea was quickly knocked out of the ball park when another contraction came over him. He tensed and let out a soft moan of pain as the spasm intensified briefly before fading away.

Bunny let out his breath in a loud whoosh of air, before relaxing his body and regulating his breathing. He knew with every passing hour, the contractions would become more painful and closer together, until the time came for him to give birth to his and Jack's three kits. He just hoped he had the energy to push when the time came.

The pregnant Pooka once again focused on the voices he had heard earlier, he heard Tooth and North speaking quietly, probably trying to avoid waking him up. He heard the sound of shifting sand, Sandy. Now where was Jack? Bunny shifted his position on the bed, but paused briefly when a sharp pain made it's way down his spine. He gasped as the pain stole his breath, and continued his efforts on trying to sit up or turn so he could glance around the room. In a way he was glad he was in labor, because once the babies were born, he could have his body all to himself again without having to worry about the pain certain movements caused him or the possibility of squishing the babies when he tried to sit up.

Bunny glanced around the room and saw Jack sitting in a chair in one of the bedroom corners across from the bed. Bunny smiled as he noticed that Jack was asleep, to Bunny he looked like a kid who was in time out and had fallen asleep in the time out chair. Bunny decided to let Jack rest while he tried to reassure the others that everything was fine thus far. Now to get his very pregnant self up and off the bed.

He finally managed to get himself up to let the others know he was alright, after maybe five minutes worth of struggling. He made his way to the living room where his friends waited anxiously. Tooth was the first to notice he was up.

"Oh thank Manny your OK!" She said softly in relief as she flew over and embraced him in a gentle hug, he returned her affection gratefully.

"We saw the signal and we all came rushing to help, only to find you asleep and seemingly OK. Is it time?" Tooth asked, she was surprisingly calm at the moment.

"Yeah, I had two contractions up top, got back here sent out the signal after my water broke so yeah, this is it." Bunny explained.

"Have you had any more contractions?" North questioned.

"I had one more as I was waking up about ten minutes ago." Bunny replied.

"We better start timing those, so we can tell how you are progressing." North said as he passed a timer to Tooth, Sandy made the shape of towels and water over his head and a question mark. 'Do I need to get towels and start boiling some water?'

"Not just yet Sandy, I gotta ways to go before that stuff is needed." Bunny told Sandy as he noticed a figure stumbling it's way down the hall.

"Hey, Jackie ya tired?" Bunny asked teasingly as he watched his mate yawn and rub his eyes.

"Yeah. Did I miss anything?" Jack asked still a bit drowsy

Bunny shook his head, "Not much, I've had three contractions so far and my water broke earlier but other than that, not much."

Jack immediately snapped awake upon hearing that. "What?! Your having contractions and you didn't tell me?! Are you having one now?! You need to lay down, you might hurt yourself!"

"Jack! Relax, the next contraction is a little ways off yet." Bunny said calmly. "No reason to panic yet."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooohhhh, here comes another one!" Bunny grunted as the contraction intensified quickly to an almost knee buckling pain. Bunny panted slowly as he rested his forehead against the thick wooden post in the far left corner of the living room, his paws were grasping the wood harshly and he dug his claws into the wood trying to allievate the pain running through him.

He was nearing the fifteen hour mark of his labor he was starting to wish he had opted for an epidural during his labor, but it was too late now. Bunny let out a harsh gasping breath as the contraction finally ended, he relaxed for a bit as he glanced at Tooth.

"That one lasted about thirty-five seconds and was about six minutes apart from your last one." Tooth said as she looked at North, he wrote the timing of the contraction down in a notebook.

Bunny panted trying to catch his breath, he stood up straight and rested his paws on his hips, he was really starting to feel wore down, Sandy floated up and wiped his face with a cool damp rag, wiping the sweat away from his brow and around his muzzle and neck. Bunny gave Sandy a grateful, tired smile.  
Jack then came over and frosted one of his hands and ran it over his mate's neck fur trying to help cool him.

"Do you have any urge to push yet?" North asked,

"Not quite yet, but I think I'm gettin' close." Bunny replied as Jack began running his frosted hands over his arms. "I think I'll lay down and see if that speeds it along." Bunny said wearily as he walked towards the bedroom.

Bunny had just started to lay down on his side when another contraction hit him, it came on him so fast he didn't have time to collect himself to take his measured calm breaths, instead he gave a shout of pain, his first real cry as the pain reached it's peak and continued at that level for what seemed like an eternity to Bunny. He moaned his way through the pain, his eyes tightly shut,his paws clutching his belly, hoping and praying that the pain would end.

When the spasm finally faded Bunny looked up through bleary eyes and saw the others surrounding him in alarm.

"That one lasted a whole minute and was under three minutes apart from your last contraction!" Tooth said her voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Bunny! Do you feel like you need to push now?!" North asked quickly.

Bunny panted and focused on what his body and instincts were telling him. His hips and lower back hurt, and he felt startling pressure under his tail. His eyes widened as the next contraction began creeping up on him, his breathing quickened and he hurriedly tried to change his position, as he felt his belly tighten with the pain and urge to bear down. He quickly got up onto his knees and paws, his feet tucked under him.

"Yes!" Bunny gasped out raggedly, "Yes, I gotta push now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I figured I'd end the chapter here. But I'll update again soon and keep an eye out for a possible Father's day tribute in the near future. Which will be based on Jack and these three kits, much like that Mother's day one that I did some time ago.


	19. Birth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny delivers the first kit out of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to break the birth of the kits into 2 or possibly 3 parts. Instead of trying to cram it all into one chapter, this will help me keep from rushing, and abandoning details. Because of my status as a tablet typed, dealing with a small screen is somewhat difficult and mistakes are often made which I immediately go back and fix which tends to slow me down and slowly kill my muse for the day/night. Which is the main reason for my chapters being so short.
> 
> Any who, here is the much anticipated chapter. And again my knowledge of this subject is limited so if there are mistakes, please let me know and any helpful suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!☺

Everyone seemed to leap into action all at once, as Bunny positioned himself on his hands and knees. Jack climbed onto the bed in front of Bunny, resting on his knees facing his mate and allowing Bunny to lean into him while Jack rubbed his lower back with cool hands. All the while whispering encouragement and gentle praises. North got behind Bunny while pulling on a pair of rubber gloves ready to help deliver the kits. Tooth floated beside North holding towels, scissors and a few other supplies. Sandy was next to Jack wiping Bunny's neck and face down with a cold, wet rag.

"Oh God, it's coming!" Bunny groaned out through gritted teeth, his paws clenching the bedsheets beneath him harshly. He felt like he was going to split in half. He heard a soft voice speaking to him comfortingly,

"Your gonna be alright Bunny, just breathe." Jack said calmly, he began breathing deeply in a pattern trying to get Bunny to focus on breathing properly, to take his mind off the pain. Once Bunny got his breathing under control he felt calmer.

"OK, Bunny, kit is crowning, you need to push!" North commanded firmly.

Bunny inhaled deeply, and bore down heavily, small pained grunts coming from him as he pushed hard. After several seconds he released the rest of whatever air he had in him and quickly inhaled again, continuing his efforts of trying to deliver his first kit.

Jack never stopped talking to his laboring mate, "Your doing so good Bunny, the first baby is almost here. Your doing fine." He continued massaging Bunny's back, trying to help lessen the pain.

After a short while, Bunny felt what he assumed was the head of the kit slide out, and the burning pain lessened a little. He panted harshly as he took a short break, leaning heavily against his mate's shoulder and chest.

"The head is out, relax for a bit." North called as he took a towel from Tooth and began wiping the excess fluid off the kits head, he made sure to wipe the kits muzzle and he tried to clear the baby's mouth of fluid by gently opening the tiny mouth and sticking a small tip of the towel in it's mouth wiping gently.

Bunny who had relaxed during this short time felt another contraction building and managed to warn them, "Havin' another contraction!" He gasped out.

"Go ahead and push." North said ready to catch the kit in a clean towel.

Bunny again pulled in a draft of air and pushed, he tried not to let his pain show through his muffled cries and grunts, but his clenched teeth couldn't block his sounds of pain. The pain intensified as he delivered the kits shoulders, and Bunny almost resorted to biting Jack's shoulder to help deal with the pain, but managed to keep his teeth to himself. He exhaled and inhaled again, his ears plastered against his neck, he focused on Jack's voice as made his final pushes.

"The kits almost out Bunny, your almost done, just a couple more pushes." Jack murmured gently, Bunny was glad that Jack was calm and his support was gratefully appreciated, Bunny didn't think he would be able to deliver his kits calmly if Jack was panicky right now, thankfully he wasn't.

One push released the kit's torso to the hips, one more push released the rest of the kit. North cradled the kit in the towel as it was forcefully pushed out of Bunny's body. Bunny sighed as he felt the pain fade away and once again rested his weight against Jack. North rubbed the kit down cleaning it and stimulating blood flow and trying to get it to take it's first breath.

"It's a little girl!" North crowed happily as he continued to wipe the kit down.

"We have a little girl!" Jack said in awe kissing Bunny's cheek, Bunny smiled weakly in return, completely exhausted.

The tiny doe scrunched up her tiny face and gave a few tiny coughs, clearing her airway. She squeaked and stretched out her little arms blindly, not really liking the fact that she was no longer in her Dad's warm, comfortable body. She squeaked again and moved her head about, trying to find the one she knew would keep her warm and feed her.

"Daddy? You want to cut the cord?" Tooth asked as she held a pair of scissors out to Jack.

Jack shifted his weight around, Bunny understood and moved back, releasing Jack from his hold and laying down on the bed, turning over onto his back. Jack reached for the scissors and then seemed slightly daunted by the task, for a moment he glanced at the cord worried that he might hurt Bunny or his tiny daughter by cutting the cord. It had allowed Bunny to produce nutrients for her for the past six months, would cutting the cord kill her or Bunny?

"Jack?" Tooth questioned

Jack qulped nervously, "Is this going to hurt them?" His hands shook at the thought.

North smiled warmly "No, it will not hurt either of them." He said comfortingly as he pinched the cord in two places, having laid the kit down on the bed to help the new nervous dad. "Just cut in between here." He instructed.

Shaking nervously Jack opened the scissors and caught the cord between the blades and quickly cut the cord officially separating Bunny from the kit. Once the cord was cut, Jack set the scissors down and sighed, feeling a tad dizzy.

Sandy moved from his place near the head of the bed and gently picked up the doe from her spot, bringing her back to Bunny, laying her on his chest. The doe squeaked and Bunny looked at his baby for the first time, he instinctively covered her with his paws. He breathed on her, she responded by trying to pick up her heavy head, only for it to plonk back down onto her dad's chest. She scrunched up her tiny face again, squealing in frustration.

"Hey now, I'm here, don't get mad." Bunny cooed to his daughter, giving a small airy chuckle at her antics. He removed his paws from over her body allowing her free movement.

She started searching for his nipples, knowing they would supply her with her first meal, the most important meal, she moved shakily, her little limbs still weak, she pulled herself along with tiny translucent claws. She had to identify everything through touch or smell, she and her soon to be born brothers would be blind for the first week of their lives, their eyes would remain closed during that time.

Jack seeing his daughter trying to find her meal almost ran over to help her, but was stopped by an arm over his chest, he glanced up and saw North shaking his head at him, "Let her do it, she'll find it."

So Jack had settled back reluctantly, watching the scene unfold. After several minutes of searching, the little kit finally found what she was looking for and attached herself to one of her dad's nipples and began suckling hungrily, kneading his chest with her tiny paws. Bunny gently began washing her with his tongue, this helped the bonding and imprinting process, it also helped him identify this tiny doe as his, his saliva left his scent on her, so when he would smell her, his scent on her would tell him, that she was his daughter. It also helped the kit feel safe and secure.

As the kit nursed, Bunny felt something release and start sliding out of him, it felt weird and he shifted some, but he was so focused on his newborn, he didn't really notice it, he gave a small push, getting whatever it was out of him, never once stopping his grooming process on the kit. North picked up a nearby plastic tub and began walking over to the bed to collect whatever it was that had fallen out of Bunny.

Bunny noticed North nearing the bed and stopped his grooming to stare at North, as North got closer Bunny flattened his ears and bared his teeth aggressively, he let out a low growl of warning. North immediately stopped walking and raised his hands and the tub in a placative manner, trying to show that he meant no harm.

"Easy now, old friend. I'm not going to harm you or your kit." He said softly, trying not to irritate the new 'mother' further.

He made his way to the bed and quietly and slowly placed the afterbirth in the tub and walked back over to his spot, placing the tub on a shelf. Once he felt North was a safe distance away, Bunny resumed his grooming on the kit as she nursed. The others were a little confused about Bunny's sudden aggressive animal behavior.

"What was all that about?" Tooth asked quietly, Sandy throwing a little sand question mark over his head, and Jack looking curiously at Bunny.

"Is natural instinct to protect baby." North said as he continued to watch Bunny, the others nodded in understanding.

A few minutes went by and the kit finished her meal and curled up on Bunny's chest to sleep. Bunny glanced at the others, seeming to be himself again. "Ya wanna hold her?" He asked knowing the question was irrelevant, he already knew the answer.

Sure enough, three excited Guardians rushed forward, Bunny picked up his sleeping daughter and handed her over to her father, "Mind her head." he said softly. Jack positioned his arms to hold her like you would a human baby, he was nearly in tears when she was settled into his arms, she was so beautiful, she was white with silver on her ear tips, above her tiny pink nose, around her eyes, her paws and tail. He ran a finger across the side of her muzzle tickling the whiskers there, and she opened her mouth and turned her head so she could catch his finger in her toothless mouth.

"Oh! Aren't you a fiesty girl?" Jack said to his daughter, as she gumed his finger, trying to bite him despite her lack of teeth. The others laughed heartily.

"Barely fifteen minutes old, and she's already giving you trouble!" North said teasingly.

Tooth sidled up to Jack gently trying to take her from him, the doe still had her mouth on her father's finger, not liking the shifting of being picked up from her comfortable spot, let out a growl as her dad tried to pass her off.

"Oh, hush now! And let Auntie Tooth hold you!" Tooth chastised jokingly as they tried to shuffle around the kit from Jack to Tooth. She still had a hold on Jack's finger with her mouth.

Bunny watched from his position on the bed with some amusement as they tried to figure out how to get her to let go of Jack's hand. Tooth tickled her whiskers and the result was instantaneous, the kit released Jack's hand and went after Tooth's. So now Jack could give her to Tooth without having to worry about losing his finger.

Bunny smiled, then it turned into a grimace of discomfort, he shifted his weight around as he felt the next kit start moving down, the contractions starting up again. He gasped and ran a paw over his still round belly, "Guys, I think my labors startin' up again."


	20. Birth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second kit is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just wingin' this chapter guys, unlike the last one, this chapter has no prewrite, rough draft or anything like that, I'm just typing what comes into my head. Hopefully it's satisfactory.
> 
> Enjoy, if you can.☺

"Ow!" Bunny cried out, as his contractions started up again. He rubbed at his still pregnant belly frantically, hoping to ease the pain. His expression pained, he could feel the next kit moving down, the urge to push again was imminent.

Everyone once again got into their positions, North behind Bunny, Jack in front of Bunny allowing him to rest his weight against him, while he once again took over the role of supporting partner. Sandy this time was handing North towels, because Tooth still had her arms full of newborn kit. Bunny on his knees again, ready to birth his second kit. Bunny was trying to breath through his contractions, but couldn't seem to keep the pattern steady, like he had before.

He groaned in pain as he pressed his forehead against Jack's shoulder. Something felt different, this next kit was bigger and there was something else wrong as well. Something Bunny was unable to put his finger on at the moment. His pain hazed mind unable to process much other than the pain running through his belly, the pressure under his tail, the urge to push and the low crooning voice of his mate.

"Your alright, just breathe Bunny." Jack said comfortingly, well as comforting as he could, Bunny seemed to be in a lot more pain this time and this worried him.

"It hurts, Jack. It hurts so bad." Bunny whimpered as he raised his paws off the bed to cling to Jack like a lifeline.

Jack felt helpless as Bunny clung to him he wished he could do something to ease Bunny's pain, but all he could really do was keep Bunny calm and reassure him. He felt Aster tense up and knew Bunny was trying to push. He rubbed Bunny's back in support and as a reminder that he wasn't alone for this.

Suddenly North spoke up in an urgent voice, "Bunny stop pushing! Don't push!" 

It took a couple of seconds for Bunny to process North's words, "Wha?! What's wrong?!" He gasped out.

"Baby's breech. You need to let contractions do the work, don't push until I say so, Bunny." North said seriously.

Bunny let out a pain filled sob, he needed to push, but couldn't. He buried his face into Jack's slim shoulder as he breathed rapidly, feeling the spasms contracting his belly painfully, forcing the baby out of him slowly. Jack spoke to Bunny, trying to calm his suffering mate.

"C'mon just breathe through it, don't push, just breathe." Jack said softly as he ran his cool hands down over Bunny's swollen sides, feeling his flanks heaving with his every breath, he could even feel the contractions as they rippled through Bunny's stomach.

Bunny moaned, fighting the urge to push, it was difficult, all his instincts screamed at him to push, to get the kit out, to get rid of the pressure. He felt the kit slowly being forced out of him, feet first. He wanted so badly to push, but knew he couldn't for his own safety and the kit's. Finally after what felt like hours Bunny heard North speak,

"OK, Bunny you need to deliver the head, push now."

Bunny inhaled and gave a grunt of exertion as he pushed the kit out. When the kit was delivered, Bunny sighed in relief and rested his weight against Jack for a moment before slumping down onto the bed and rolling onto his back, breathing tiredly.

"First little boy of two!" North said happily as he rubbed the kit down, watching the small buck breathe for the first time. "He seems healthy." He noted, but he seemed to have spoke too soon, because the kit had suddenly stopped breathing, and the healthy color seemed to pale and disappear, the kit's nose and mouth started turning blue. North began rubbing frantically hoping to get the kit breathing again.

Jack and the others noticed the sudden change in North, "North? What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly

"He stopped breathing." North said still focused on the kit, he watched as the tiny buck attempted to breathe, but no air was being inhaled, the kit's airways were closed up. He still opened his mouth trying to breathe, but was still not getting any oxygen.

"Sandy cut the cord, we got to get this baby breathing!" North instructed as he continued rubbing the kit with a towel,

Bunny had managed to sit up when North had declared the kit wasn't breathing, he keened worriedly and was starting to panic, Jack practically wrestled him back down onto the bed trying to calm him. But calm was beyond Bunny now, his kit was dying he had to save it!

"Sandy! Hurry!" Jack yelled as he struggled to contain Bunny, Sandy quickly cut the cord and jumped back as Bunny threw Jack off of him and leaped up, launching himself at North and his dying kit.

"Give em' ta me!" Bunny shrieked as he snatched his kit from North's burly arms, towel and all. He quickly cradled the kit in his arms, and bent his head over the tiny body placing his mouth over the kit's muzzle blowing air down it's throat and nose harshly, he continued this for several moments, his expression one of determination and barely concealed fear.

"C'mon, baby breath fer me!" Bunny whispered bitterly, while trying to get the kit breathing again. After several moments North tried to grab ahold of Bunny's arm, Bunny took his mouth away from the kit only to snap his teeth at Norths hand irritably. His teeth pierced North's skin on his fingers, drawing blood. North drew his hand back with a gasp, he looked at his still pregnant friend.

Bunny had his ears laced back, his teeth were bloodstained and bared aggressively, his eyes angry and narrowed and he clutched his kit to his chest protectively,

"He ain't dead!" He snarled out and went back to work trying to get the baby breathing.

Jack tried to get Bunny to accept the fact that they had lost this one, "Bunny-" he began only to get cut off

"NO! He's not dead!" Bunny shouted as he rubbed the kit with his paws and continued his mouth-to-mouth on the kit.

Finally after a long while, Bunny felt the previously limp kit move and heard it cough drawing it's breath on it's own. He felt the tiny paws and claws swipe at his nose and Bunny gazed down at his baby in relief

"He's alive!" He laughed relieved that his kit had pulled through, everyone approached seeing the kit's color come back and hearing it let out small squeaking cries as Bunny held it crying and laughing all at once.

"Yer alright! Yer ok, daddy's gotcha." Bunny said as he nuzzled his kit. 

Everyone was relived, the kit had survived, Bunny had saved him, today wasn't going to be bittersweet. Bunny walked over to the bed and slowly laid down on his back still holding his baby to his chest. He helped the newly revived kit find one of his nipples and helped him nurse, this little kit now had a fighting chance, and Bunny wasn't about to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the ending is rushed, I might fix that later.


	21. Birth part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final kit arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! Ao3 came back online for me and everything's running smoothly so far. I'm staying at my mom's place for a bit to watch my aunt's house (they live in the same neighborhood)while she and her mom are gone. They needed someone to water the plants, check the mail and feed their Havana Brown cat, Solomon.  
> So I'm gonna be a bit busy, but at the same time, I'll have plenty of time to myself.
> 
> Short, short chapter! Have no idea what I'm doing with this, just the fact the third baby is being born in this itty bitty chapter. Hopefully this will play out OK.

After the scare of almost losing his second baby, Bunny was reluctant to let anyone near the kit. The others were trying to get him to allow them to check the kit's overall health. With little to no success,

"Bunny please, we need to make sure the kit is healthy." Tooth pleaded softly, Bunny cradled the tiny buck to his chest and shook his head vigorously.

"No!" Bunny said firmly, despite the brave front he put up, Bunny was severely spooked, he feared if he handed the kit over to his friends, he would stop breathing again and there would be no bringing him back again.

Jack stepped forward to try to reason and compromise with his mate "Bunny, would it help your worry, if I ask wind to continuously blow air around the kit to help him breathe?" Jack asked softly

There was a few moments of silence as Bunny contemplated Jack's words, finally he nodded meekly and Jack nodded back before walking out of the room to the front door opening it to allow the wind to pass through the house. The wind swirled around and through the house eagerly, 

"Wind, I need your help keeping my son alive, help him breathe while North and Tooth check his health." Jack said in a serious voice as the wind began flowing around the kit's small head in gentle waves.

Bunny finally allowed North to take the kit from him, the wind continued flowing around the small buck. Bunny tilted his head curiously an idea for a name coming into his head, 

"Tharah." He whispered softly

"What?" Jack asked, totally confused by the sudden word his mate had uttered.

"His name is Tharah." Bunny said confidently as he allowed himself to fully relax, laying back onto the pillows exhausted and sore. And he still had one more kit to deliver. May as well try to rest while he could, Jack moved to sit down on the bed near his mate, the two shared a smile, Bunny's shaky and tired, Jack's soft and supporting.

"What does his name mean?" Jack asked, curious about why his Bunny had chosen the name,

"Means wind." Bunny answered simply before allowing his eyes to close, letting sleep claim him for awhile.

Jack nodded and lay down next to his mate, resting with him. The others watched the pair fondly, they were happy for Bunny and Jack, they had their own little family with one still needing to be delivered. Soon their family would be complete they were just waiting for the last little one.

~~~~~~~~~

Jack awoke a few moments before Bunny did, he sat up and stretched before looking down at his mate, still heavy with one kit, Bunny slept peacefully and seemed to want to keep on sleeping, it was around four in the morning when the last leg of his labor started up again, he winced and his face scrunched up in discomfort, effectively waking him. Bunny moaned as the pains increased in intensity, rolling over onto his side breathing heavily.

"It's starting up again!" He called out and began trying to get up on his knees again for the final time. Jack also sat back in front of Bunny ready to be his support for the last delivery.

"OK Bunny go ahead and push if you need to!" North encouraged as Bunny began birthing his last kit.

Bunny was just so tired, despite the forty-five minute nap, he barely had enough energy to push at all, let alone deliver the last kit. He struggled to push the kit out of him, but after several long minutes and tons of encouragements from his mate and friends, he finally delivered his kit. Another little buck, whose cries were quiet and barely audible, but they were cries nonetheless. After the initial cutting of the cord and rub down the small buck joined his older siblings in the world. 

Bunny cleaned and nursed the newborn just as he had the other two, and when the tiny buck was cleaned and done with his meal, he let out small squeaks of contentment. Nestled inbetween his sister and brother on a small cot each of the kits were weighed and taken back over to Bunny so he could hold them all together for the first time.

"Now we just need names for these two." Jack said as he stroked his daughter's head, she cooed and nuzzled into her father's hand. Bunny sighed and lay back,

"We can name those two later, right now I need to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! This is horrible, no muse equals boring chapter! So sorry for the horrible storyline in this chapter.


	22. A Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hours after the birth of their kits Jack and Bunny name the other two kits and check on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, again.
> 
> Enjoy : )

It was nearing dawn in the Bunnymund household, just a few hours ago three new baby bundles entered the world. A tiny girl and her two brothers were born to Bunny and Jack. Afterwards North, Tooth and Sandy had left the two new parents in peace with their new babies. Both were tired after the long, tedious labor Bunny had endured to bring the three new lives into the world.

When Jack awoke he found Bunny's side of the bed was empty, he sat up wondering where his mate could've gone. He noted the kits were gone as well, obviously their 'mother' had taken them with him when he had gotten up. Jack pulled the covers off his body and got up to go search for his little family.

As he walked down the hallway he heard a soft crooning sound in one of the nursery rooms, Bunny had made earlier in his pregnancy. Jack followed the soft voice and it led him to the middle nursery, Tharah's room. Jack peeked into the room and saw Bunny standing quietly holding little Tharah to his chest, he was nursing him. All the while, Bunny spoke softly to his son, reassuring the little buck as he nursed.

Jack stood in the doorway silently, not wanting to disturb them. Jack already knew Bunny would be checking on Tharah very often until he felt Tharah was stronger. They had nearly lost the little buck and it had made all of Bunny's motherly instincts go off like an alarm. He was nervous and edgy, Jack had wanted to try and reason with Bunny that their son would be fine, but he already knew Bunny wouldn't listen, a mother's instincts are stronger than logic.

Jack continued watching the pair, until he heard little distressed squeaks coming from his still unnamed daughter's room. He watched Bunny's reaction, Bunny barely flicked an ear. He wasn't trying to be cold toward his daughter or anything, he just feared if he left Tharah alone, the tiny buck would stop breathing again.

"Would you like me to bring her to you?" Jack asked softly, Bunny glanced at him briefly, then nodded.

Jack went to get his little girl, when he got to the crib he looked over the rail and saw his daughter crawling around as best she could, her little limbs still weak. Her blanket strewn across the mat of her crib. Jack smiled and started to pick her up.

"Oh little girl, your momma's busy taking care of your brother, but I figure your either hungry or just wanting attention." Jack said as he cradled her in his arms.

Once she was settled securely in his arms Jack made his way back to his son's room. Bunny turned to him as he entered,

"She hungry again?" He asked his voice a little hoarse. Jack nodded and began handing her to Bunny, Bunny started passing little Tharah off to Jack and made a trade off.

As soon as the doe was in Bunny's arms she began searching for food. When she found one of Bunny's nipples she practically attacked it, she was so hungry. Bunny winced as he felt her close her mouth around his sensitive nipple harshly.

"Crikey, for such a tiny thing with no teeth, you sure do bite hard." Bunny said reprimandedly as his daughter suckled from him.

"How's this one doing?" Jack asked as he watched his son's breathing pattern.

"He seems to be doing okay. I just can't ignore my instincts, ya know? They tell me to keep him close for awhile, just in case of a relapse." Bunny said shaking his head, feeling a little dumb for worrying so much.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I just hope you will still be able to sleep steadily despite your worry, because you can't mother these kits properly without a decent amount of sleep." Jack said running his free hand down Bunny's nose.

Bunny nodded in agreement, "Could you check on the other one, he's a quiet one."

"Little Zolo, huh?" Jack said as he turned to leave, Bunny grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Ya just named yer other son." Bunny said "Zolo, it suits him."

"African dialect meaning 'quiet or tranquil'." Jack said thoughtfully as he and Bunny both went to check on the newly named kit.

They both entered the room, walking over to the crib to check on little Zolo, and the small buck rested quietly and securely in his crib. Barely making a noise, the two parents glanced at each other. Bunny reached into the crib and ran his paw over Zolo's small brown furred body. And Zolo gave them both a gummy smile as he felt his 'mother' pet him, but he remained asleep.

"He's doing fine." Bunny whispered as he straightened, still holding his daughter.

"Now what about her? She needs a name." Jack asked Bunny as they both glanced at their daughter.

"How about, Allirah?" Bunny said testing out the name, Jack tested out the new name,

"Allirah... It's perfect." He said happily.

Bunny smiled tiredly, he hadn't gotten much sleep after he had delivered his young, too worried about his son's health.

"Let's get these two back to their cribs and then you need to rest for at least maybe four hours?" Jack said as he took Tharah back to his room.

Bunny did the same with Allirah, both parents making sure each of their babies were covered with a warm blanket before heading back to their own bedroom to catch some more shut eye.


	23. Getting Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny let's it slip that he'd been harassed by three pranksters during his pregnancy. Jack of course gets mad as a cut snake and decides to pay a visit to the trio. A few snowballs to the face couldn't be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it's the end of the line for this story, I had fun writing this, I hope everyone enjoyed this story.

After Bunny had gotten efficient sleep, the next time he woke he felt more relaxed and easily settled into his role as 'mother', feeding the kits, cleaning them, getting them back to sleep. He was sore of course but ignored the pain in lieu of caring for his and Jack's babies, Jack wanted to help out where he could, and Bunny set him on baby warning duty, still nervous about Tharah.

Around noontime while Bunny was sitting at the kitchen table nursing Zolo and Tharah, while Allirah slept in her crib, Bunny recalled his almost/attempted rape experience a few months back, he hadn't told Jack about it yet, but he felt that he should. He glanced up at his mate who was watching him fondly while crouching on top of his staff. He looked happy and Bunny was already feeling bad about ruining his happy expression with his retelling of his attempted rape.

"Jack?" Bunny asked tentatively, his ears lowering themselves in nervousness

"Yes?" Jack replied still happy

"I got somethin' I gotta tell ya mate." Bunny continued, Jack looked at him curiously noting the nervous vibe Bunny was giving off.

 

~~~~~~~~

"They did WHAT?!" Jack screeched, his blue eyes blazing with icy fire as he turned and paced angrily, after Bunny told him of his encounter with Blackthorn, Damien Hallows and Dunkirk Dave.

Oh sure he was pissed, they had come into this realm uninvited, had cornered his mate who had been vulnerable in his pregnant state, and had attempted to gang-rape him! Thank god the others had come to Bunny's rescue before it had gotten far, but still!

Bunny remained silent watching as Jack paced waiting for him to calm down a bit before speaking,

"Ohh hohaha!" Jack laughed evilly as his anger steamed "I'm gonna freeze em' and then use their frozen bodies for target practice when I throw knives at their damn heads! Maybe I'll neuter em', freeze their bits then chop em' off with a meat cleaver!"

Bunny eyes widened at Jack's sudden show of violent thoughts and temper, and he'd thought he was bad tempered! Jeez the way Jack was going on right now, he made Bunny look like a mild-mannered angel. Bunny was growing a bit concerned about his mate's sanity, he clung to the babies in his arms, unable to reach out physically to Jack to calm him.

"Jack-" Bunny began but was interrupted by a sudden squealing cry, the cry seemed to snap Jack out of his violent thoughts and he instantly calmed down, breathing deeply, recomposing himself.

"I'll get her." He said calmly and he stiffly left the kitchen to check on their daughter.

He returned a few minutes later, Allirah in his arms, all the anger seemed to have left him, replaced by the fond look he directed at the little doe in his arms.

"Daddy will get back at those bad boys who tried to hurt you and you're momma. Yes he will." Jack cooed to his daughter.

Bunny rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why do ya keep calling me that?! Quit it!"

"Because you are their momma, you carried them for six months, you birthed them and you feed them, so all in all you are Momma!" Jack said smirking at Bunny.

Bunny glared at him, "If I wasn't holding these kits and you weren't holding her, I'd tackle the hell out of ya and dunk ya in the glitter pool!" He snarled mischievously.

"Well I'll avenge your honor after this little girl goes back to sleep and I put her back in her crib."

"Good, I'd join ya, but babies need taken care of. Make sure ya give em' all a bloody nose and a black eye for me." Bunny said grinning evilly at Jack. Jack smirked back and gave Bunny a one arm salute.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack had found the three hanging out uptop somewhere in the west Indies, he smirked as he made a giant snowball and sent it down on top of the three, he laughed as their sputterings of "It's cold!" reached his ears. Jack joined them on the ground and waited for them to climb out of the snow heap, his expression turned serious as they all looked up in his direction. His fierce expression had them cringing back, they were all aware of his status as Bunny's mate, and instantly knew why he was there.

"Jack we were just playing around that day, we weren't gonna hurt him, we swear!" Damien tried to passify the angry winter spirit

"That's not what Bunny told me." Jack said nonchalantly as he examined his staff in a rather bored manner

Dave stood up ready to try and defend himself with words but quickly found himself back on the ground ice incasing his arms to the ground. The other two tried to run but found themselves also iced to the ground, Jack stalked over wanting to do more but figured it wasn't worth the energy, but a good tongue-lashing was in place.

"If you three ever ever come near my family uninvited again, I will do much worse than just knock you down!" Jack snarled as he stood over them

"Oh and Bunny wanted me to give you all something, now what was it?" He paused faking thoughtfulness, "Ah! Oh yes!" He said before whacking all three of them in the face with his staff, bloodying their noses.

"He wanted me to bloody your noses and give you each a black eye!" He then jabbed one of their eyes, each in turn with the base of his staff, they all whined and cried at the rough treatment, Jack gave them a wicked smile

"Now if I were you, I would stay far away from Bunny, he actually wanted to be here to do this to you himself, but due to the fact we now have our three kits to take of, he couldn't make it, so I'm here to avenge his honor for him. And I do so gladly." Jack informed as he walked around, circling them as they lay moaning on the ground.

And just for torturous fun he whacked them all between the legs with his staff before flying off, leaving them alone to whine in pain.

Upon returning home he was met by Bunny smirking playfully at him while holding something behind his back, he tilted his head curiously and was met with a wet glittery splash to the head as Bunny dumped glitter paint over his head, laughing

"That's for calling me Momma!" Bunny said as he put the bucket down and laughed at Jack's shocked expression.

Jack smiled and relented "Fine I guess I had that one coming, but your still Momma." He said while he shook his head, following his mate back into the house.

Bunny shoved him playfully, "Shut up, ya showpony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to do a sequel to this story, I have the idea and overall plotline in my head, but I'm not sure if I really want to do the sequel. I might, but not entirely sure yet.


End file.
